Hercules II The Long Road Back
by walleye
Summary: It is 25 years later and Hades is still in the river Lethe. Hercules and Meg have a daughter Seph who's as strong as her dad and a lot better looking. She finds it hard to be accepted as a hero because of her gender. Death abhors a vacuum and Hades is about to lose his job. But Hera is really ticked with Zeus and she has plans to get back at him and repay old debts.
1. Preface

What Has Gone Before

It is now almost exactly 25 years since the events in Hercules. Hades is still being brain-washed in the River Lethe and Pain and Panic are still having a grand old time playing while the boss is away. Hercules and Meg have had a daughter who is full grown and complication of complications she inherited Hercule's powers and is now struggling to find her place in a male-dominated world.

Medea the sorceress of Colchis has introduced magic into the world that makes Greece seem like the present day. There are video conference calls, DVD players, action movies, cel phones. The whole nine yards. Some like Plato and Aristophanes have adapted. Others like Socratese did not.

Hades is gone but as they say a good villain never dies or will be replaced by one even worse. Join us now in Hercules II. The Long Road Back


	2. The Boys Will Play

Pain ripped the last succulent strip of meat off the roasted chicken leg and swallowed without chewing. He regarded the bare bone mournfully for a moment before pitching it over his shoulder where it proceeded to bounce down a huge, smelly pile of rotten bones, drinking cups, Hercules' soda cans, Herc Bar wrappers, and other garbage. "Well, that was good." He burped contently and rubbed his stomach. "What shall we do next?"

Panic smiled contentedly back at him from Hades' throne, his body surrounded by paper wrappers and other debris. He jumped to his feet, kicking the Greek Fried Chicken bucket and sending it tumbling down the steps, spilling gnawed bones and paper in all directions. "I know, I know, why don't we have some girls over?"

"Good idea." Pain used his feet which were clad with Hercules' brand sneakers to kick aside garbage. "Now where did I leave the remote?" His questing tail dipped into a pile of bones and came up with the goo-encrusted remote in its coils. "Ah, here it is." He stared off into space with a dreamy smile while he fiddled with the remote. "How long has it been since we lost the Boss in the River Lethe?"

Panic considered this wearily before replying. "I've lost track." He giggled. "Isn't it amazing how fast time passes when you're having fun?" He took a long sip through a straw from his Hercules' soda, swallowed and laughed nervously again. "I'm starting to really and truly believe he's never coming back."

"Never is good." Pain nodded his head enthusiastically and then pointed the remote held in the end of his coiled tail at a pillar framed wall. There was a loud click and a section of the wall lit up. "It's great being able to play and record stuff. Now we can even talk to each other and watch movies."

The wall swirled with colors which shrank to a dot and then burst into an image of Phil the satyr reclining on a couch surrounded by nymphs and naiads. One of them was plopping grapes into his upturned mouth. The satyr choked and spat out a mouthful of grapes. He rounded angrily on the grape feeder who smiled sweetly at him. "Seedless. How many times do I need to tell you? Seedless grapes! The darn seeds get stuck in my teeth."

He suddenly seemed to be aware that he wasn't alone any more. He looked in their direction. "Oh no! Not you guys, again." He shook his head in disgust. "I need this like a hole in the head."

"Hey, Pops. We need some entertainment down here." Pain grinned lavishly and the girls surrounding Phil drew back with unpleasant murmurs. "Come on." He pleaded. "We're sorry about the food fight. He glanced over and whispered to Panic who was gripping a cannon. "Nixnay on the cannonshay."

"Exploding, rotting chickens was too much." A pretty green-haired nymph retorted. The others nodded vigorously in agreement.

Panic kicked the cannon out of sight behind him. It vanished in a mound of exploding papers and garbage.

Pain put on a false smile. "We'll be good, Pops. Greek scouts' honor." They both crossed their fingers behind their backs and smiled like foxes ensuring the chickens that they had no fowl designs.

"Hmmph!" Was the only reply from the nymphs.

The satyr was now red in the face. "It's Phil, not Pops and I'm not your procurer. Find your own girls!"

"Hey!" Shouted Pain. "Do you know how hard it is to find girls down here?"

Panic made a sad face and whispered sorrowfully. "Especially live ones. The others are just too…"

They looked at each other and shivered. "Yuck!"

Phil smiled evilly. "Simple solution, guys. Get the hell out of Hades."

"Do you know how scary it is on the outside for us, Pops?" Pain pleaded. "Hercules still hasn't forgiven us."

"Yeah." Panic said. "And now he's got a grownup daughter, Seph, who's as strong as he is and who until she and her dad had a falling out was just as eager as he was to kick our butts and did she do some butt kicking." Panic shivered and looked around anxiously as if Seph was going to come at him from behind one of the piles of garbage to do just that.

Phil grinned as a blonde nymph whispered suggestively in his ear. "Not my problem, guys. Come here, sweet cheeks." The picture did a fade.

A moment later it snapped to an image of Mount Olympus. "And this ends our broadcast day from high on Mount Olympus." A deep godly voice proclaimed. "The following program is brought to you by Morpheus, god of slumber- ". The picture snapped off as Pain savagely pressed the remote with the point of his tail.

"Well, that was a waste of time." He groused. "You got any more ideas, Panic?"

"I know, I know! We can watch the latest video."

"Oh, yeah? What is it?"

"Ooh, OOH! Seph Fights the Minotaur." Panic replied, waving a disk with a red-haired woman's picture.

"Don't we have anything else? We've seen that one at least twenty times."

"Well, we have some workout disks called 'How to get Buns of Granite just like Hercules.' They were a gift from Hercules. I wonder if he was trying to tell us something." At Pain's negative grimace, indicating no way, no how, he stuck a stone disk in a square rock.

The wall screen relit with a picture of an athletic red-haired girl with a well muscled but highly attractive body gesturing to a horde of Greek warriors behind her while she brandished a shining sword. Her armor plates flashed in the sun and her short skirt with leather strips swirled about her shapely legs. Peals of thunderous music filled the cavern. Panic leaned back and picked a bag of popcorn out of the trash. "Even if she likes to chase us, I never tire of watching her."

"She's certainly better built than the Parthenon and easier on the eyes." Agreed Pain. The two settled back with wolfish grins as the camera did a close up of the girl, filling the screen with her gorgeous face, dominated by deep green eyes you could drown in. "It's a good thing she broke off with her dad's hero bit and went into the movies or we would see her only when she was chasing us."

Panic grinned at him. "She's also a lot better looking than her dad, takes more after her mother, Meg."

"Good thing, too. Can you imagine if she took after her dad in looks? Eyuck!" Pain replied causing Panic to spit out a mouthful of popcorn.

Before Panic could recover, the wall screen abruptly exploded in a shower of rocks and smoke as flames consumed the disk player. The two of them were blown into a corner where they huddled, clutching each other in fear as bits of flaming trash fell around them. Their eyes grew wider and wider and their skins paled to almost bone white as a smoke shrouded figure with burning eyes approached them.

"How dare you defile my kingdom with trash like her?" A savage voice shouted. Green and purple flames surrounded them and the cavern shook to the reverberations of the deadly voice as rocks fell in a roar around them.


	3. Hera Schemes with the Fates

Hera sat in a chair in front of a shimmering mirror outlined by silvery magic flames and regarded herself for a moment and then sighed. It was so hard being a goddess. One had to maintain one's good looks and quality of mystery when sometimes all she wanted to do was yell and curse at her husband and son. Then there was her grand daughter. She shook her head. How did her daughter-in-law Meg bear up under all the disputes between her husband and daughter? She had to have more patience than a goddess. She frowned. Now, there was a thought worth considering for another time. She had company. She turned around to face them with a smile. "Greetings, sisters, you can uncloak now."

"How did you know it was us?" the tallest of the Fates asked as clouds of vapor streamed away from them. The other two were busy with their constant game of tossing the shared eyeball back and forth.

Hera smiled. "You aren't the only ones with powers, especially when I had a hand in granting you yours."

The tall one grimaced and whacked one of her sisters on the head. "Be that as it may, it is time."

Hera considered this before replying. "I thought it would be."

"This is a dangerous game we're playing." The chubby Fate said. "If Zeus should learn, then…"

"It has been dangerous before and it'll be worse before this is over." The other two Fates replied to which Hera nodded.

"We've all walked a dangerous line before but no one embraced the danger more than you did, O Queen, agreeing to make your own son part of the game." The tall one said. "Allowing him to be a pawn in Hades' plans when you finally found out what Zeus was doing was truly a risky move. There was no guarantee that he would survive."

"If he had not, then all would've been lost because she who is the central player would not have been born because as a god or dead he would never have fallen in love with her mother." The chubby Fate continued. The other two nodded as spiders ran in and out of their eye sockets.

The tall one paused. "We've wondered what motivates you besides concern for the future. Do you play the game because of this, my Queen?" She held up the eyeball and a scene filled the room of a white-clothed blond girl of about 8 who clutched the hand of a boy no older than her. The boy was grey skinned with a flickering head of blue flame and wore dark-grey garments. They were standing in the middle of a green field of waving grass. Small centaur colts and fillies played or grazed around them.

"Is our father, Saturn, near, Ish?" The girl whispered. The ground trembled and an enraged roar sounded from behind them. They turned to see brilliant red and yellow flames shooting above the trees, followed by flocks of black-winged demons carrying pitchforks. The centaurs squealed in panic and ran in circles or fled.

"I think that is your answer, Hera, unless our father just has a belly ache." The boy grimaced. "I'd like to give him something that would take care of both it and him, really permanent like."

They ran for the cover of the bushes on the slopes and as they lay there watching in horror as the demons swooped down and bore several of the centaurs off kicking and shrieking. After the demons had passed on, the boy got to his feet and snarled. "Saturn can be whatever he wants and he can be wherever he wants. After all he is the father of us gods." He said the word Saturn like a curse. "And all the power resides in him and very little yet in us. He has already imprisoned Zeus and all the others and plans to cook and eat them at his leisure. If I'd not gotten away and warned you then you would right now be amongst their number."

The girl shuddered. "Why are you helping me, Ish?"

Ish looked at her for a long moment and then he smiled. "Because you were the only one who did not laugh at me for my dreams and hopes, the one who stopped the others' teasing and defended me, Hera."

The girl's eyes filled with tears. "You are a good person, Ish."

"And because you believe that is another reason why I'm helping you." He took her hand. "Come! I have a plan. It will require us to free the others but that cannot be helped."

Hera whispered. "And if you succeed then maybe they will treat you like one of them."

"I want to believe that but I'm afraid it would be like teaching a turtle to fly. But we'll free them anyway."

The scene faded and the tall Fate said. "He succeeded where all others had failed and for his reward was made the lord of the underworld and forced to dwell apart, still despised and even hated. Over the years he became embittered and insane and finally sought revenge." She regarded the sad and silent Queen for a moment before speaking again. "We know you opposed this so-called reward and argued with Zeus until he made the heavens thunder and you still feel this was wrong. Is this why you do this, my Queen?"

Hera rose and said sternly. "My motives are my own and not for you to know. Besides this is all in the past and no matter how much you Fates love the past, it's the future that concerns us now." She smiled and it was more the smile of a predator than anything that could be interpreted as friendly. "My husband forbade you to tell the future but I know that you give scant heed to that command just as you did when Hades asked you to tell him his future."

The chubby one chuckled. "Hades thought we were doing him a great favor when we were really setting him up for his fall so that things could work out the way we wanted. He should've realized that something was amiss when we vanished with derisive laughter ringing in his ears."

The tall one raised her hands and the eye ball filled with swirling clouds, rent with lightening. "Sisters, the time of darkness is upon us and the choice that is to be made will decide the life or death of all existence." A peal of thunder came from the eye ball.

The other Fate who had not spoken answered. "Should Ish fail this time, all of existence will die." The scene in the eyeball filled with shrieking spirits, gods, and mortals tumbling in a wind filled with fire.

Hera waved her hand. "Sisters, that is enough!" The scene disappeared to show a fog shrouded river bank. "Is that where he will be found?

The Fates swiveled their blank stares between the scene and the goddess who had so easily commanded their greatest power. The tall one recovered first. "Yes, within the next few minutes, his memories nearly destroyed by the powers of the river Lethe. But remember that he will not be on the surface as the river does not give up its victims so easily"

"Then I will be on my way." Hera gathered clouds around herself and vanished.

"May you be successful, Goddess." The stout one proclaimed. "The odds are badly against you." And with that they all vanished in a shrinking pinwheel of grey and black.


	4. The Boatman Demands His Fee

For the moment it was quiet along the river bank. The only sounds were those made by the swirling, oily waters of the river and the lapping of waves against the grey sands of the shore. Then, a tiny whirlwind of white sprang into existence on the shore, swirling and growing larger with each second until it was as tall as a person and twice as wide. The cloud began to fade as a person formed within it and as the cloud dissipated into tendrils of mist, Hera stepped out on the grey sands.

She regarded the oily, flowing waters for a second and then reached into her robes to withdraw a shining gold coin which she considered for a moment as she turned it over in her hand. On one side it showed Zeus' head in profile and on the other a jagged lightening bolt. She sent the coin spinning and flashing in a blur of golden light out over the waters as she called out. "The fee is paid as demanded! Come to me and heed my words, O Boatman!"

A skeletal hand broke through the waves and caught the coin before it touched the water. The hand and its attached arm bones rose from the water and then a white capped skull broke the surface followed by the rest of the skeleton. Water dripped from the bones as the bow of an open boat burst to the surface. The other hand of the skeleton gripped a long pole as it inspected the coin. Seeming to come to some favorable conclusion, it proceeded to drop the coin with a clank into a clay urn covered with funeral scenes.

It studied Hera for a while before poling the boat effortlessly towards her. A couple of feet from the shore it stopped and leaned against the pole as empty eye sockets filled with swirling faint blue lights turned their regard on her. "The fee has been offered and accepted." Its voice was raspy as if rusty from little use and its jaws never moved as it spoke. "Do you require passage to the realms on the other side of death, O goddess?"

Hera shook her head. "Not today, bearer of souls. I've another need for your services. I desire to retrieve one from the embrace of the river."

The skeleton drew back with a hiss. "From the river's other bank I may bring you a spirit of the departed, but never one of the dead souls from these waters. You know this as well as I."

"That is good, because the one I seek is not dead, but a god himself."

The skeleton paused and then it began to chuckle which was a horrible sound without real mirth. "Heh, heh, heh! I know whom you mean and you can have him gladly for I tire of him disturbing my rest with his shrieking and gibbering. Though, lately I must say they have died down to a most pleasant murmuring."

It tilted its head as if listening. It nodded. "You are just in time. He approaches as I am sure you well knew." With two quick stabs and pushes on the pole it moved the boat back into the center of the river. Skeletal fingers touched the end of the pole and a sharp, shiny blade sprang out. "Oops. That one won't do." It touched the pole again and the blade vanished to be replaced with a large, sharp hook. "It's been a while since I went fishing. Let's see if I've gotten rusty!"

With that it reversed the pole and stabbed the end with the hook deep beneath the waters. It jerked the pole back and forth several times, murmuring softly to itself. There was a sharp tug and the skeleton laughed. "Ha! I think the fish has taken the bait!" It pulled the pole hand over hand into the boat and then reached one hand into the waters. The skeletal fingers coiled into a grip and with a heave it hurled a sodden body into the boat. With a quick reversal of the pole it shoved the boat towards the shore where it grounded with a crunch. It lifted the body by the arm pits and dumped it with a wet splat on the sands.

"Here is what you seek and I am well glad to be rid of his polluting my fine river."

"He is your master so you should have a care." Hera replied as she knelt besides the softly moaning Hades.

"Have you not heard? I have a new master now." The skeleton hissed. "Besides this one had no care for me while he ruled and therefore why should I have one for him?" It dipped the pole back into the river as the boat began to sink beneath the river again.

"Be careful, Charon." Hera said. "New and change, especially of masters, do not always mean better. Sometimes they are worse."

The skeleton gazed at her as the waters rose around it and just before it vanished beneath the river, it grudgingly nodded in agreement.

Hera knelt besides the dripping wet figure and rolled him over. She stared at Hades' bleached-white face without its flaming hair before shaking her head sadly. "So far, Ish, so far have you fallen." She sighed. "I do this because during your attack on Olympus I realized that you had not forgotten what we had once shared when you did not include me in your chain of prisoners. I think you knew that I would do something like enchant my son's sword so that he could smash your magical chains. I think that deep in your heart you wanted to fail and that was why you did not leave an imp to guard Meg and keep her from getting hurt."

Her hand touched his forehead and she frowned as images welled up from him. The river's waters had done their work. All of his recent memories had been wiped clean. Some might return with time but not if she had anything to say about it. With a surge of magic she pushed even these phantasms deeper and erected a barrier around them and then reaching beyond them she pulled up all that had made him Ish, leaving these memories lightly buried. He would remember only that he was Ish and the buried memories of him as Ish would influence his actions. She then cast a spell over his garments and changed his skin color, and placed his magical powers behind barriers that would crumble with time. When she was done, she smiled at the white-robed young black man. "I have always liked the Nubians. Such a brave and intelligent people." She paused. "I almost forgot the lump on your head which will explain your loss of memory." There was a flash and a nut sized lump sprang up in his forelocks. She made another gesture and the two of them vanished, leaving only the silent river making its way to eternity.


	5. Hell has No Fury Like

Purple-green smoke boiled around Pain and Panic like steam from a cauldron. Luminous eyes stared at them, cold and unfeeling eyes. "B-B-Boss?" Pain queried his voice almost a whisper due to the choking force on his neck.

"You make me sick!" The voice thundered. "You have the Underworld to yourselves for years and how do you spend your time? Drinking, eating yourselves to bloatedness and wenching until you can't see straight."

Pain shrugged and grinned weakly. "We were just doing our bit to help the Greek economy. You know how bad it is right now."

"Yeah. We also spent it watching videos and playing games like "Spartan's Revenge", don't forget that." Panic said in a shaking voice.

"Silence!" The unseen hands tightened forcefully about their necks until they had constricted to pencil thinness and both gagged and joked before almost falling unconscious.

"Yes, mistress," a small feminine voice piped up. "Crush them to nothingness for their crimes." A slender green young woman with black hair and no taller than Pain stepped out of the fog with one pair of arms cocked so that one pair of hands shoved against her shapely hips. Her extra set of arms and hands waved a pair of sharp swords. Her upper body was dressed in chain mail and a leather slat skirt swirled around her legs. Her eyes were a deep jet black and she smiled in anticipation. "Or better yet, let your devout Frenzy do it for you."

"Oh, no, mistress," another voice said. "Do not over react. You may need their knowledge later." Another four-armed girl stepped out of the mists but with paler green skin and dark green hair with blue highlights. She was dressed in a long blue robe and she reached out one hand with its long, slender nails and raised Panic's head so his eyes met her green ones. "Besides, I think this one is kind of cute." She smiled, showing several very sharp teeth.

"Your tastes are abominable as always, Fear." The evil eyes narrowed in thought. "But your advice is good."

The grips on Pain's and Panic's necks vanished and they fell to the ground, choking and gasping for breath. The fog pored away from them and they both looked up at their captor and their mouths fell open. A woman whose skin was so blue that it was almost black towered over them. Like her helpers she had four arms and she wore a flashing coat of armor. Her teeth were filed to dagger points and chains of human skulls were looped about her neck. Small points of lights danced in the skull's eye sockets and their jaws made a continuous grinding noise.

Light reflected from the metal slats of her skirt as she raised one set of arms above her head and all four hands clutched curved swords. "I, Kali, goddess of time, doom and death, claim this abandoned kingdom of death as my own!" She shouted.

Pain got to his feet and brushed the dust off. "If you don't mind me asking, your illusoriness, why do you need this place? Don't you already have a kingdom of death?" He flinched as Kali looked angrily down at him

Panic gripped his friend's shoulder tightly. "Don't, don't make her mad. I don't think we want her mad at us." He jerked at a touch and turned his head to see Fear grinning while she gently stroked her fingers along the back of his neck. He gave her a shaky grin and a nervous titter.

"If you want their help, mistress," Fear said softly. "You will need to tell them." She blew in Panic's ear, causing him to jump.

Kali frowned and one hand rubbed her chin for a moment before she replied. "Very well. As you all know there are more than one death realm. There is that of Set in Egypt. Bile of the Celts, Mantus of the Etruscans, and Mictan of the Aztecs to name a few. And what do they have in common?"

Panic looked over at Frenzy who grinned and started sharpening one of her swords. "A, a, a lot of dead people?" He offered tentatively.

"Let me take his head, mistress, please." Frenzy leaned towards Panic in anticipation as he scuttled back holding his hands out as if to ward her off.

"No, mistress," Said Fear. "Let me provide some clarity. Whom do you fear more than your former master?"

Pain shrugged. "Hercules."

Fear nodded. "Very good and who is Hercules a son of?"

"I know this! I know this!" Panic shouted. "The gods!" He jumped as Fear kissed him on the cheek.

"Yes." Growled Kali. "The gods. It is they who keep the balance between life and death and prevent us from winning. Their powers balance and frustrate ours. But what if two death kingdoms unite and attack and defeat one realm of gods and then go on to overwhelm all the others?" She clenched a fist while her other hands waved their swords. "Then the ultimate victory would be ours and then I finally could make my beloved Shiva truly the destroyer of worlds!"

Panic and Pain looked at each other as Kali's manic laughter filled the caverns. Pain made a spinning motion with his finger at the side of his head as if to say this one is nuts. Panic nodded and shivered.


	6. Domestic Strife

Seph leaned down from her seat on the back of Pegasus and looked at the shining river below her as it reflected the sun. She should be home in a few minutes. It had been nice of Mom to send Pegasus so she could return the outfits she'd borrowed so that the costume designer could have some more models. She grimaced. She'd never tell her Mom the snide comments the designer had made about primitive designs. They were out of date, but what wasn't in only a few years? She hoped Mom was feeling better. Lately her cough had grown worse and that was worrying. A shadow fell across her and she looked up.

A three-headed winged serpent over thirty feet long was diving down at her with its mouths open ready to strike. She didn't have time to fool with this idiot. "Pegasus, Maneuver three." She said as she readied herself. Pegasus nodded and dropped out from under her as she leaped into the air.

The three heads became completely confused as they tried to track both of them and as a result did not realize what was happening until the vision of a red-haired, very angry woman with her fist cocked filled the vision of the center head. There was a bone crushing crunch as her fist connected with the center one. The serpent came to a complete halt just as she grabbed it by one of its protesting heads and began swinging it around like a bolo. She let go and the two of them shot away from each other, the serpent rising with its wings flailing like it had been fired from a catapult and Seph shooting backwards as if to crash into one of the mountains behind her. However, the rapidly arriving Pegasus had no intention of allowing that to happen. In a swift dipping move he was under her and rising to catch her.

Seph dropped onto Pegasus' back. "Good maneuver three, boy." She said patting his neck. Pegasus chortled as he watched the winged serpent's unconscious body still rising as it passed over the top of a near-by mountain. "Let's get on home to Mom." She told him. He snorted in agreement and began flapping harder.

Meg wiped the sweat from her brow and laid her dust cloth down as she heard the beating of huge wings out on the terrace. She looked with regret at the remaining cleaning. One of the hired servants like Athis would have to finish it. After being freed of her enslavement to Hades, she had vowed she would never own slaves or bond servants nor would she rest while her servants labored. A cough tried to force its way between her lips. She swallowed it back. Lately it had been getting worse and harder to hide, especially now that the phlegm was dotted with blood. She tucked a stray wisp of unruly red hair back where it belonged and hurried to greet her daughter.

"Mom!" A flurry of red hair and smiling green eyes grabbed her off her feet and spun her around in a wild embrace. Her daughter was as nearly as tall as her dad Hercules and just as strong.

"Careful!" Meg gasped. "Those are my ribs you're trying to break."

"Good old Mom, still trying to run things I see." Still Seph gently set her back on the floor and then became concerned when her mother coughed and kept coughing for a minute. "Are you all right?"

"I'm not as young as I used to be, but who is?" Meg smiled at her. Forty in this day was considered old when most people did not live past forty. "I see you brought the dresses back. How does the shooting of the latest epic go?"

Seph laid the dresses on the table and flopped onto a reclining couch, tossing her red hair over her shoulder. "Not well at all. The director and writers are at each other's throats over artistic integrity, the hired mage is a conceited jerk, the male lead keeps trying to hog every scene, and then they lost the light they needed and rather than keep paying everyone, they sent everyone home."

Meg sat down on an opposite couch and asked. "And how is it going with the new boyfriend?"

Seph snarled. "Jason? We're through! I thought he was interested in me for who I was, not what he imagined he could get out of me. He wanted me to …." She shuddered. "Never mind. You know what he wanted."

"I'm afraid I do. I went through a very bad time until I met your dad and realized there were still decent men in the world."

Seph shook her head. "Believe me they're still as rare as when you were looking. By the way, where's Dad?"

Meg shrugged. "I think he's cleaning out some petty king's stables."

"Stables? That doesn't seem like much of a challenge for Dad."

Meg smiled. "These should be. Over a thousand stalls and none of them have been cleaned since you were born."

"Oh, well, I imagine that will take him a day if he breaks for lunch."

"Actually, it was six hours and I didn't have lunch." A dirty, wet Hercules stood in the open doorway, dripping mud and tracking manure across the floors. "And it went a lot faster when I diverted that river through them."

Meg leaped to her feet. "Wonder boy, my clean floors!" She pointed accusingly behind him.

"Ooops." Hercules looked over his shoulder and grimaced at the long wet trail of footprints and sodden pieces of manure lying on the floors Meg had just cleaned. He looked sheepishly at her. "I can divert another river again."

"No thank you." Came the frosty reply as Meg pushed past him. "I want my home in one piece."

"Good old dad, still playing the hero." Seph drawled.

Hercules head snapped around and storm clouds began to gather in his eyes. "It's better than pretending to be one."

Seph came to her feet in a rush with her fists clenched. "At least I get paid for my efforts. Everything you have is either from endorsements or donations from adoring fans, most of them younger than I am. You've never worked a day in your life except to hone that body of yours."

"At least I'm a real hero!" Hercules shouted. "And that's more than you are?"

"You still don't understand, do you?" Seph's eyes filled with tears. "I tried to be a hero. I tried to be like you and what did I get? Scorn and derision! I thought I'd be just like you and once I'd proved myself I would be accepted, but it never happened. They didn't want a woman as a hero. They'd tell me to run along and get my daddy and if I did the job, they would either ignore me or tell me my daddy could've done it better. Even your friend Phil told me when I asked him to train me like he'd done you. 'Your place is in the home, sweet cheeks, not out fighting monsters.' So what choice did I have? I don't fit in this world."

Hercules staggered back. "Phil never told me. Seph, I, I, I.."

She overrode him, her voice dripping with derision. "I guess I'm a lot like you were. You knew you didn't belong here because of your strength and your only chance was to be a hero. I know I don't belong because of my strength and this society will never accept a woman as a real hero. So I have no chance at all. Thanks for everything, Dad!" She turned and fled out the door. A moment later the sounds of Pegasus' wings could be heard flapping away.

Meg regarded him sadly from the door. "And once again I might ask, 'Wonder Boy, are you always this articulate?"

Hercules turned to face her and then slumped. "Some hero I am. I can beat any monster in Greece with one hand tied behind my back, but I can't even talk to my own daughter."

Meg walked over and put her arms around him, leaning her head against his chest. "It might've helped if you had told her you were sorry instead of being inarticulate. She's young. She's still struggling to find out where she belongs. Give her time." She looked up at him with a soft smile. "And I think it would help if I told you how much I love you." Tears filled his eyes and he hugged her back, his right hand gently stroking her hair.

"I love you, too." He whispered.

She disengaged herself and took his hand. "Come." She said with a teasing smile.

He hesitantly followed her and then looked down at the mess. "I meant it when I said I could clean it with a river." She tugged his hand and shook her head. He began to follow. "A small stream?" She tugged him through the door. "A babbling brook?"

"You got the first part of that right." Meg said as silence fell broken only by the sound of a kiss.

Pegasus looked up with concern and whickered as Seph wiped tears from her eyes. The great wings beat a pounding rhythm through the late afternoon air. She patted his soft nose. "Don't ever let them tell you that you can go home again, boy. You can't." Pegasus shook his head. Whether that meant he agreed or disagreed with her did not matter to Seph. Nothing mattered any more.


	7. The Long Road Back

The setting sun was just lighting the columns of the Parthenon in pale pink colors when a blond-red-haired woman in a red cloak and a young Nubian man dressed in a white shirt belted at the waist appeared in a dazzle of sparkling yellow lights along the road to the market place.

Hera placed her hand on his shoulder. "Ish, in a few moments you will forget I was ever here. Your chance at a new life begins now. Show all the gods who you really are." She kissed him gently on the forehead and gazed into his eyes and a spark leaped from hers to his. "You will remember your name and some of your past when you proudly bore that name and your magic will return slowly to you as you do things that are good and helpful. Go and begin again!" He did not acknowledge her but turned and began to walk down the dusty road towards the bustling city of Athens whose Parthenon gleamed on the hill near the city.

"Hera!" She could hear her name in the rumble of thunder and cracking and fracturing of the ground. The father of the gods was aroused. She looked up wearily until he continued plentifully. "I can't find my good sandals, the ones with the duckies on them."

She smiled. "Under the bed, dear, right next to the recycled lighting bolts." She vanished in a swirl of dust to face her next trial.

Ish found everything in the market place outside Athens new and fascinating. He stopped to watch women carrying jugs on their shoulders, his eyes were distracted by laughing children rushing about and then he saw the market stalls with all their goods and he found himself running from one side of the street to the other whenever his eye caught sight of another flashing wonder.

Seph looking down from the back of the circling Pegasus frowned. What was that idiot doing down there? She shrugged. Probably another hick from the countryside. His wonder would soon be crushed by the indifference of Athens. Her eyes narrowed in consternation as she saw a pillar of dust at the end of the street. Two horses and a chariot appeared momentarily. "That idiot Jason is out showing off again." She snapped. "And he's going to hurt someone this time. Come on, Pegasus!" With a roar of wings they dove for the ground.

Ish only became aware that something was wrong when he heard a woman scream. His eyes were drawn to a young blond woman who had run out to grab up an unruly boy playing in the dust in the middle of the street. She was screaming because she had stumbled and now the charging chariot was only yards from both of them. The blond man in the chariot began sawing back on the reins, but it was far too late to stop as the horses had the bits and were in full flight.

Ish did not even think. She reminded him too much of someone he knew. He lunged and crashed into her, throwing her and the squalling boy out of harms way. The faces of the snorting, saliva throwing horses and the cursing charioteer filled his vision.

Then a pair of strong arms grabbed him from above and jerked him off his feet. "I've got you!" Someone yelled. However Ish weighed a lot more than he looked and Pegasus was trying to cope with the chariot, the narrowness of the street, and all the poles jutting out from the stalls. His right wing clipped a pillar and he veered heavily to the left and Seph who was riding bareback suddenly found him gone from under her. With yells they flew through the air over the stalls and splashed into a tanner's clay-mud pool with a roar of black, evil-smelling mud fountaning into the air.

The two staggered to their feet with sheets of foul-smelling mud coming off them. Seph turned to Ish. "Are you all right?" She paused and frowned. There was something about the mud covered figure that seemed to trigger a memory from tales her mother had told. Something about the evil god Hades.

Ish wiped the sticky mud off his head and more of it slid off him, destroying the resemblance to Hades. "Yes, thank you." Noticing her look he asked. "Is something wrong?"

Seph shook her head and frowned. "No. I guess not." She shook her head again and then glared up at Jason who had just pulled up and was watching with a sickly smile from his chariot. "What, by the gods, did you think you were doing, you idiot!" She shouted.

"Child-ren ssshouldn't play in the sstreetsss." He slurred.

"You're drunk." She accused and spat a mouthful of spit and mud into the pool.

"It'sss ure falt." He slurred and hiccupped. "You bbrokke upp wit me. He belched a cloud of alcohol fumes in her direction.

She wiped her hand across her nose. "You stink."

Better thannn u dooo." He replied pointing at the Tanner's sign which read. "Deposit the contents of all night pots here." "I thinkkkk da muddd bass improves ures."

Seph was about to climb out of the pool and give this drunken idiot what he deserved, when Ish interrupted her. Ever since he had saved the boy and his mother there had been tingling deep inside him. A feeling as if something was growing and bursting loose inside and now it was trembling right at his fingertips. "Let me." He said. A blue spark leaped from the forefinger of his outstretched hand and touched a fresh and totally full night pot. It rose into the air and headed for Jason, dribbling its contents and causing bystanders to scatter in all directions.

Jason may have been drunk but he wasn't that drunk. He cracked his whip at the horses and the chariot sped off with a very determined night pot in pursuit. They disappeared around a corner and there was a soggy splash and cursing. They emerged from behind the building and the horses wanting nothing to do with a place where night pots flew and dumped their contents on you fled into the trees, taking a soiled and cursing Jason with them.

Seph turned back to Ish. "How?"

He shook his head. "I don't know. It just seemed right. As does this." He gestured with his hand and small clouds appeared over each of their heads. Small bolts of lightening played in them, followed by tinny thunder crashes and then the clouds began to rain.

Seph was startled to feel the water was as warm and slightly perfumed as if it had come from a hot bath. It felt good and she held up her hands as the rain washed away the mud and most of the odor. As the rain slowed she climbed out of the pool and let the water finish washing off her legs and feet. Ish joined her and after his legs were clean, he snapped his fingers and the clouds vanished.

Seph turned to him. "You're a Nubian magician?"

He shook his head. "I'm sorry. I don't know. I can't remember much of anything about my past." He rubbed the top of his head with his hand. "I seem to have a real killer lump here. What do they call it when you forget everything after a head wound?"

"Amnesia?" Seph reached up and gently touched his lump. When he winced, she grimaced and said "Sorry. What can you recall?"

"I have vague impressions of people. I remember a young woman with red-blond hair much lighter than yours and that she was my friend. I think her name was he…, he…." He struggled a moment with the memory and then growled. "This is frustrating. I should know it. It's right there and then its not." He continued. "There was another boy who was very athletic and powerful who was more a companion than a friend and he liked to make lots of noise and several others who are only vague shadows flitting through my mind. I do recall doing magic but not much about it." He smiled and tentatively held out his hand. "I do remember my name. "I'm called Ish."

Seph carefully shook his extended hand. Unlike some men who thought they had to impress her with their so-called strength or wanted to test hers, his grip was firm and warm. "I'm Seph and I'm the daughter of Hercules." She watched but got no reaction other than a frown.

"Hercules?" Ish considered for a moment. "It seems I should know him. Is he a playwright?"

"You really did lose your memory. Everyone knows Hercules. He smashed the Hydra and a lot of other monsters. He's a great big hero and the gods put his image in the stars and everything!" The last words ended in almost a shout.

Ish looked at her with concern. "And somehow that makes you unhappy. You're not proud of him for that?"

Seph glared at him for a moment and then relaxed a bit with a sigh when she saw he was really asking and not to put her down. "It's complicated. Look, I don't want to explain it out here with everyone listening. There's a place to eat just down the street. Let's go there. If you're as half as hungry as I am then you're starving." She turned and strode away down the street. Ish shrugged and followed her.

Pegasus intercepted her and she rubbed between his ears while he sniffed her, asking with his nose if she was okay. She rubbed his head. "I'm all right, boy. Pegasus, I'd like you to meet Ish."

Pegasus lowered his head and took a deep chuffing smell of Ish and drew back with a snort, wrinkling his nose. There was something about that smell and it was not good. "It's all right, boy." Seph chided him. "I think he's a friend." She gave him a hug. "Now go on and fly home. Dad and Mom will be looking for you."

Pegasus snorted, not convinced and as he beat into the air he resolved to try and keep a suspicious eye on this one. After all he'd been wrong about Jason who'd fed him compliments and delicious apples and look out how that had turned out.


	8. The Underworld Makeover

"Whooo!" Exclaimed Pain dropping onto a step below Hades' throne. "What is it about women and redecorating?" He wiped his face with a towel and wrung it out, forming a small stream that ran down the steps.

"Don't, don't be so loud." Panic whispered. "If, if she hears you, then…." He made a quick cutting motion with his fingers across his throat just under the chin. His moan of fear blended with Pain's.

They both looked up and around at the newly redone throne room. Hundreds of sightless skulls stared back at them and the walls were red with real blood. The floors were covered in a green mud from which tentacles emerged, groped around, and then fell back with sickening splashes.

Off in the distance they could hear Cerebus barking but it sounded like in anger instead of pleasure. There was a crash and a choked off scream before pieces of monster came flying into the room. Pain turned to Panic. "I don't think Cerebus likes the changes or his new companions."

Panic considered this before replying. "That's, that's the twentieth one so far, I think."

"Thirty eight." Said Charon as he came through a side door, dragging a large chain behind him. He held up a broken link. "Now I've got to forge a new chain for puppy." He snarled up at the two. "Do you know what her mighty exaltedness wants now? She wants all the ghosts to bleed and carry heads and limbs around. This is not what Alexander the Great and Phillip his father wanted for their eternities. They are making hot speeches urging the others into a spirited action in protest and they've got their hopalites organizing them into phalanxes. Now they want me to make them spears."

He spat and picked up the chain before throwing it with a splash into the green mud. "I think I will. It's better to really be gone then live this kind of afterlife." He stormed out of the room, pausing only to kick one of the tentacle-waving horrors out of the muck to splat against the wall. It slid down whimpering back into the ooze.

"You know, I never thought I'd say this." Pain whispered. "But I miss the boss." Panic nodded vigorously in silent reply.

"That's sweet." Fear's voice said behind them. "But she'll be back in a day or two." They turned to see Fear watching them. Frenzy was just behind her and both had smiles on their faces.

"I think" said Frenzy as she grabbed Pain's hand in hers. "We have some time for a little recreation. Frenzy put her arm around Pain and whispered something in his ear.

"Not the blood pool again. Please." Pain shrank away from her.

"What's wrong with the pool? It's at body temperature." Frenzy said as she tried to kiss him and then frowned as he backed off.

Pain glanced at Panic who was still shaking before he replied. "Ladies, blood can be stimulating but a twenty foot deep pool of it? I never thought I'd ever say this, but there is such a thing after all as excess, even in this place."

"Besides it doesn't stimulate romantic thoughts when all these eyes are watching you." He gestured at the skulls lining the walls.

Frenzy glanced at the skulls and then back at Fear. "I don't think I ever thought of it that way." She drew her knives and hurled them into the eyes of several of the skulls as fast as she could draw and throw. "Better?" She asked as she looked at Pain with a raised eyebrow.

Pain gazed at her with a smile starting to form. "Yes. You know you're quite a warrior woman." He accepted her smile but then said. "It's still not perfect, if it's really good recreation you want." He leered at her. "I know a place where the experience is truly stimulating, if you follow my drift."

Fear and Frenzy looked at each other with raised eyebrows. "All right with me." Fear said. They both walked over and cuddled up next to the two. "Lead on."

"Follow us, ladies." Said Pain, wrapping his arm around Frenzy's shoulder. He grinned at Panic who raised his eyebrow but hesitantly placed his arm about Fear's shoulders and followed his friend's lead


	9. Magician Wanted

"Whoa!" Said Seph as she watched Ish tear into a pita bread and roast lamb sandwich. "You must be starving."

"What do you call this? It's better than the nectar of the gods." Ish stuffed a second lamb filled pocket after the first.

Seph glanced at the push cart operator who was staring at Ish with his mouth open and then back to Ish. "It's just lamb-stuffed pita. You act like you've never had anything like it."

"Believe me if I had, even with amnesia, I wouldn't have forgotten that flavor." He reached for a bowl of green sauce.

"Careful", she said. "That's really hot."

Ish pored some on the sandwich and took a bite. "It's delicious. A mild but delectable taste sensation."

The cart operator frowned and reached out a finger to scoop up a helping of the green sauce. Had he left something out? He hadn't. A second after the sauce entered his mouth he turned red and flames burst out his mouth. With a scream and trailing smoke, he ran for the river charging by a tall, dusky man wearing robes covered with moons and stars who watched him dive into the river with a raised eyebrow. The man then turned and walked in their direction.

"Oh great, this is all we need." Seph growled.

The man stopped in a swirl of robes by the cart. He had a hawk-like nose and fierce brown eyes that seemed to glow with an inner fire. "Who's your companion?" He asked as he arrogantly stared at them.

"Ish, this is Selothatut. He's playing the mage on the Argonaut and" She said in almost a whisper, "he is a real pain in the neck." She turned back to the wizard. "Ish had an accident and can't remember much of his past."

Dismissing Ish as someone of no importance he looked down at the cart. "Looks like a free lunch." The mage started to help himself to pita bread and roast lamb. His voice had been chill without a fleck of warmth.

"I hope you are prepared to pay for that." Seph told him.

"Why should I?" He took a bite of Pita and lamb. He then raised a finger from which little red sparks jumped. "And you can't make me." As she growled and tensed, he said warningly. "Don't. Remember we had this conversation before and I made you bark like a dog for an hour."

"Put the money in the box. I'm not warning you again, Slothy."

"I told you I hate that name and you are becoming boring." Red fire erupted from his finger and slammed Seph into the wall behind her where it held her pinned, struggling in vain to get through the red lines. If she could just reach her sword which had been her Dad's, then its magic would free her, but she couldn't.

"Seph!" Shouted Ish and then he whirled to confront Selothatut. "Let her go!"

"You too? This is indeed boring." He set the Pita bread down and raised his now free hand. "I hope you know how to beg." Red fire erupted from his hand and slammed into Ish.

Ish staggered back, hearing Seph cry his name and that unleashed his anger. Something dialed open even more, and then the force that he'd experienced before came back in a rush. A blue globe sprang up around him and the red fire poured around it without effect.

"What?" Selothatut exclaimed. "This is not possible."

"Get used to it, Slothy." Snarled Ish. He bent down and reached out with his hands as if gathering something to him. A globe of swirling blue fire burst into life as big as two hand spans. Ish grabbed it in one hand and hurled it at Selothatut who dropped his hold on Seph and used all his magic to raise a red shield.

That turned out to be a huge mistake. Although his red shield was more than enough to deflect the blue sphere, Seph had pulled her sword, dissipating the last of his magic spell and charged him. She was on top of him before he realized what had happened. With a slash of her sword she exploded his magic shield in a spray of red flames and then with her left fist she punched him in the jaw so hard that he was flung across the street and into a brick wall where he slumped unconscious like a sack of loose rocks.

Seph strode forward and grabbed him by the front of his robe. "I wish I could give you the beating you deserve, but I…" She was interrupted by a voice shouting at her and turned her head. "What?"

"I said put our mage down." The white haired elderly gentleman was waving a cane decorated with serpents almost in Steph's face. "We need him for the scenes tomorrow."

"Yes, Mister Aristophanes." Seph said between gritted teeth. She opened her hands and let Slothy fall with a bone-rattling thud.

Ish looked questioningly at her as blue sparks played between his fingers. "Seph?"

"It's all right, Ish. This is our director Aristophanes."

Aristophanes poked the slumped body with his cane. "If he can't take part tomorrow, our lost time is coming out of your pay. We need a mage."

"Even one who steals from push-cart peddlers?" Seph glared down at the drooling mage.

Aristophanes sighed. "If you can tell me where we can get another mage on such short notice, then I'd be willing to let him go. He's been nothing but trouble since he joined the troupe."

Seph looked over at Ish. "Would a Nubian magician do?"

"Sure, since we haven't started shooting his parts." He paused and looked at Ish. "Are you saying this young man is a mage? Are you any good, youngster?"

Before Ish could reply, Seph said. "He just fought Slothy to a draw with his magic."

"Excellent. Most excellent." He grabbed the befuddled Ish's hand and shook it heartedly. "Welcome aboard, my boy. Be on the set at sunrise with Seph and the others. The light of Apollo waits for no one, be he or she god or man." He turned and began bustling down the street."

"What about Slothy?" Seph called.

Aristophanes just waved a hand, not bothering to turn around. "Dump him in the river for all I care."

Ish scratched his head. "What a strange man."

Seph sighed. "Strange, but a genius in his way." She lifted Slothy to her shoulder.

"Are you going to dump him in the river?"

"I'd like to, but I can just hear Dad yelling at me that heroes don't do that. No. We're going to get him to a healer but he's going to pay that bill himself." She rummaged in the unconscious man's pockets and came up with a bag filled with gold coins. "I wonder where he got this from?"

Ish shrugged. "There's no way of telling. What are you going to do with it?"

She pocketed two coins and put the rest back. "Pay his debts and leave him the rest."

He looked at her. "You are that rare person, an honest one." He said. "I wasn't sure they existed anymore. You remind me of that girl I liked. She was honest and brave like you."

She stared at him for a minute and then shook herself. "Come on. Let's get him to a doctor."

As they passed the soaking wet Pita peddler, she handed him one of the coins. "For the damages. Keep the change." He stared after them and then bit the coin to be sure it was real. His grimace of pain ensured him that it was real.

Later as Seph and Ish walked back to the shooting sets, Ish asked. "Is this what a hero does? Protecting people like that Pita seller and stopping bad people from hurting them while treating them with honesty and respect?"

She sighed. "Look, it's much more complicated than that but yeah that's a good short description."

"Then you're a hero like your dad, Hercules."

She stopped and faced him. "No, I'm not. People have to want you to help them. They have to trust you and I don't get that trust because in this world women aren't supposed to be super strong and save people from monsters or bad men. We're supposed to stay at home or be rescued by men. The only role I can fulfill is as an actress. If they think its make believe then they can accept me doing it. Dad thinks I'm selling out." She sighed. "And sometimes in the dark of night all alone I wonder if he's right."

Ish screwed up his face as he considered this. "No." He said. "He's wrong. I think you use this job as a cover for helping people like the push-cart man. From what I've seen I don't think you could stop saving and helping people if you tried. Even if they don't want you to do it, you'd still do it, because that's who you are."

She stared at him, realizing that someone actually understood and felt something inside her starting to crumble. She turned her head and wiped her hand across her suddenly blurry eyes. "You're pretty aware of what's going on for a guy with amnesia."

"I may not remember much of my past, but I do remember enough of how people behave. I think that at one time I tried to be the hero too. I think I tried and succeeded but I also failed." He smiled sadly. "I remember that I didn't get the girl."

She was suddenly aware of how deeply colored his eyes were and that they were filled with caring for her as a person. She shook herself. Was she falling again so soon after breaking up with Jason? Was this what her girlfriends called, falling on the rebound? She pushed her emotions down and back under control. Come on, I'll show you to your quarters." She said striding off down the street, leaving him to catch up.


	10. Breakfast with a Goddess

"Good bye, Wonder Boy!" Meg called from the door of the house, her body outlined by the rays of the rising sun. "Remember dinner is at 6." She turned back to the door trying to hide a fit of coughing and then swung quickly around so her love would not see. Ever since last night it had become harder to breathe and even harder to hide it from her husband.

Hercules turned and looked at her with concern. Something was wrong. "Are you sure you're okay? I don't have to go back to the stables today."

Meg smiled at him. "I'll be fine. Just try and be on time for dinner."

He waved at her. "I'll try." He turned away and began striding down the trail as he muttered to himself. "I just wish that I might succeed more often."

He walked past a bush where his invisible mother stood. She watched him go with a smile. He would always be her little boy. After he disappeared around a bend, she floated on a cloud up the hill to the now empty doorway. She gestured and she became a young girl with black hair. Meg knew her as Athis, the girl who came every month to help her clean.

She walked down the hall and paused in the doorway to the dining room to make a bow. "It's me, Athis, mistress. I'm ready to start the cleaning."

Meg looked up from leaning over the table. Her face was white and drawn and a thin trail of blood ran from the corner of her mouth. She coughed and hacked for a full minute before raising a blood-stained cloth to her mouth. I'm sorry, Athis. I don't think I'm going to be any help to you today." She coughed into the cloth again and this time she couldn't seem to stop.

Hera looked, really looked with her god vision. She could see the cancer like a crab eating away at Meg's insides. She knew that within days Meg would be dead. She made a small gesture to suppress the coughing and then rushed forward and caught Meg in her arms as Meg almost swooned and she held her tightly while the woman who loved Hera's son more than life itself wept out her pain and frustration.

The Fates would be readying to cut this string in hours if not more than a day. But Hera was not the Fates and had other plans. She carried Meg effortlessly to the bed and laid her gently down. "Just relax, daughter. Let Morpheus enfold you." She gestured and magic currents flowed from her to Meg.

Meg looked up as her vision clouded and Athis seemed to now look more like someone she knew very well. "You." She whispered and then her vision failed.

Hera watched the sleeping woman for several long seconds. Somehow she wasn't surprised that Meg had recognized her. Being a maid had been pushing it a bit, especially with a woman as intelligent as Meg. She gathered her magic and then poured it into Meg. The cancer shriveled and died. Death might come for all of them soon enough but on this day she would deny it its victory. She paused and considered the sleeping woman. The cancer was not gone, but only in remission. She could not take the chance this stop gap alone would work. For the sake of her son and his wife she had to do more and it would cost her deeply. She did not hesitate but gathered herself again and power poured into Meg and as it went Hera turned whiter and whiter with the effort.

Later Meg opened her eyes and looked up to see Athis cleaning the counters. A steaming hot cup of wine and cinnamon waited her on the table by the bed. She sat up and gratefully picked up the cup and drank half of it. "I'm sorry, Athis. I must have been more tired than I thought."

"How are you feeling now, mistress?"

Meg considered. "I feel well. No. I feel better than I have in years." She frowned and a memory came flooding back about Athis. She looked closely at Athis and saw that the girl was trembling, but why would a goddess be so weak?"

"That's good, mistress. I finished the cleaning. I should go now." Athis said, her left hand trembling.

Meg shook her head. "No, I think we need to talk, mother-in-law."

Athis considered her and then shimmered to be replaced by Hera. "The forgetfulness spell no longer works, does it?"

Meg shook her head. "What's going on, Hera? And why are you shaking?"

Hera sighed and after sitting on the bed she took Meg's hand in hers. "It's a long story and it begins back when Saturn was the only god." Meg's eyes grew wider as she listened.

After she'd finished, Meg said. "I'm glad you cured me of the disease but I still find it hard to believe that Hades can be redeemed. I knew him when he was a monster."

"Not Hades, but Ish who is not a monster can be redeemed, my dear. You must remember the one you knew as Hades perished in the river Lethe." Hera shuddered slightly. "Forgive me, daughter-in-law. I must return to Olympus before I'm missed."

"And why are you so weak now? You're a goddess?" Meg caught at Hera's hand.

Hera smiled weakly. "Even a god's power has its limits." She started to fade. "Remember. Take my son to the river outside of Thebes and help him find what's buried there." Then she was gone.


	11. The Enchanted Glenn

The ladies and gentlemen centaurs waded through the pool below the waterfall, holding hands and whispering sweet words. Birds flew happily above this idyllic scene. Little unicorns frisked about in the fields about the pool. This happy scene was shattered by a shout above the falls. "Kowabunga!"

The centaurs turned apprehensively as the point of a log came bursting through the water at the top of the falls and then the rest of the log shot out into the open air. "Hang ten, dudes." Pain shouted from the front of the log.

"Let it rip!" Frenzy yelled with one pair of arms wrapped about Pain and the other two flung high in the air.

The log entered the water with a tremendous splash soaking the startled centaurs and baby unicorns. But before even the birds could shake off the water another log came shooting off the falls. "Wipe out!" Shouted Fear with all four arms flung in the air.

"Arrrggggh!" Screamed Panic with both arms wrapped around her waist and wishing he had two more. The thought became reality and he grew an extra pair wrapped just as tightly about her waist as the first.

"Cannon ball!" Screamed Fear and the second splash was even bigger than the first.

That did it. The birds fled screeching over the tops of the neighing unicorns who followed them in flight. The soaking wet centaurs stared as first the logs bobbed to the surface and then their riders. Frenzy grabbed Pain and kissed him really hard. She was closely imitated by Fear who did the same to Panic.

"That, that, that was fun." Panic said in amazement and then Fear closed his mouth for him.

"Wow!" Shouted Frenzy as she threw two arms in the air. "You were right! That was amazing!"

"Told ya." Pain smiled toothily. "Now is that a turn on or not?" He was silenced by Frenzy's lips as she pulled him below the surface.

The centaurs threw their noses in the air and walked away as the water boiled behind them.

Later Panic lay under a shady tree while Fear gently stroked his check. He couldn't believe how good he felt. Suddenly he realized that the Underworld was the last place he wanted to be right now. "This is wonderful."

"Just this place? Or is it my company?" Fear asked teasingly.

"Both." He whispered just before she kissed him.

Still later they stood silently together holding hands watching Pain and Frenzy splash each other with water. "It's too bad all this will have to be destroyed." Fear said.

"What? Why?"

She shrugged. "It's part of Kali's plan. The whole universe is going to look like where we just came from."

"Yuck!" Panic felt like barfing. "What's the point of living if dying just gets you more of the same? There'll be no more shooting the waves or holding a pretty girl's hand, just screaming."

"I know." Fear said sorrowfully.

There was a flash of fire and smoke and Kali appeared in the flames. "There you four are. Get back to work! Now!"

The four nodded sadly and still holding hands they reluctantly followed her.


	12. The Script Reading

"Let's get these script changes down and start the shoot." Aristophanes said to the assembled actors and writers.

Seph looked at her script. "This is all one speech?" She let the heavy end of the roll fall and it rolled across the floor and out of sight. There was a yell and a crash as if two chariots had collided.

Ish looked over her shoulder at the script. "Someone is in love with their words."

A small fat man huffed. "I'll have you know I wrote that myself."

Ish frowned. "All Seph is doing is introducing herself to the crew of the ship. After the first hundred words, she's just repeating herself. Cut all the fat off right there." A bright blue spark danced across the page, cleaving it about three feet down." He smiled and blew a puff of white smoke off the end of his fingertip.

"No!" Shrieked the fat man as he turned red. "I'll kill you."

"Oh be quite, Plato." Said Aristophanes. "Let me see that remaining script." He surveyed it for a minute and then looked at the fat man. "You are wordy. This is perfect."

"I quit." The fat man stormed out of the set.

"Sorry, but I guess that gets rid of more than one type of fat." Ish said to Aristophanes.

"Oh, he'll be back, so don't worry about it." Aristophanes waved a hand dismissingly. "He does this at least ten times a day. You just got him started early and speeded things up." He clapped his hands. "All right people. Ten minute break to read the new script and we'll do our first rough."

While several of the actors compared their scripts to Seph's shortened one and slashed off the extra to get to their responses, Seph looked over at Ish. "You don't take pomposity very well, do you?"

Ish shrugged. "I don't think I ever have and in my previous life I might've been even more sarcastic than I was with him."

"Thanks anyway for saving my voice." When he smiled and made a short bow, she could not prevent a small smile from curling her own lips.

The smile was not small enough to escape unwanted notice. "By Zeus, the Ice Maiden can actually smile." Jason said with a leer.

"Drop it, bar bait. Or I'll kick you into next week." Seph growled and raised a fist.

Jason stuck his tongue out at her. "Everyone knows you won't do it, Ice Woman. Just as nothing is going to melt that lump of ice you call a heart."

"Someone is begging for another dip in the tanner's pool." Ish snarled and stepped forward with a blue spark crackling as it leapt from one hand to the other.

"Forget it. I'm going. If anyone wants me, I'll be in my room with the star on the door."

"Yeah, kissing your reflection in a mirror." Ish retorted

Jason gave an incoherent growl and stalked off in a huff as the actors chuckled.

"I can fight my own battles, thank you." Seph said to Ish.

"I'm sure you can." He replied. "But a friend is not going to let you do it alone. I recall at least that much when a friend came to my aid in a fight." In his mind came the vision of a blond girl tackling a towering, glowing man's legs as he strode forward with murder in his eyes.

"Are you saying you're my …" She considered this for a moment and felt more barriers crumbling. A real smile spread over her face. "Come on." She offered her hand. "You can help me learn my lines, friend."

"I would be honored." Ish said as he took her hand.

"Jason was wrong." One of the actors said to another as they watched the two head to an empty table in the shade. "I think the ice is melting."


	13. Kali Plans to remove Hades

Panic stood with Pain trembling as he watched Kali gesturing as she built a gate of fire. "What, what is she doing?" He whispered to Pain.

"I don't know." Pain whispered back. "But it can't be good."

Frenzy who was on Pain's left said with a hushed voice. "She is summoning the gods of death of the Aztecs, the Norse, and others to come and destroy the Greek gods."

"Soon." Said Fear who had a comforting hand on Panic's shoulder. "Death will reign supreme and darkness will be every where."

"But, but that means there will be no sun, no rain, no, no …" Words failed him.

"No fun, no love, no holding hands." She whispered back.

Panic stuttered. "We, we, we've got to stop her."

"How?" Asked Frenzy. "She is our mistress to whom we have sworn eternal obedience and she has all the power and now it's too late." Blue and red flames filled the gate and a thundering crash shook the cavern.

"This is so not good." Pain said cringing.

The surface of the circular gate rippled, flashed white, and then became clear to reveal a tall man dressed in black and wearing a silver helm. His eyes were shaded by deep brown eyebrows, his nose hooked, and his upper lip graced by a black mustache. He regarded Kali with unconcealed dislike. "What do you want this time, Kali?"

"It is time, Loki Odin son. It's time for Ragnarok!" She shouted. "Bring forth the Frost Giants, bring the slobbering Fenris wolf, and release the Midgaard Serpent. We have many unforgivable wrongs to address."

Loki regarded the tips of his fingers before he looked up and the four imps gasped as he revealed his poison-ruined eyes. Even hardened Kali stepped back. "Oh, there are wrongs that will be addressed, but not today. I have the unhappy task to tell you that you failed." He did not sound unhappy. If anything he seemed to be enjoying her discomfort.

"What do you mean?" Snarled Kali recovering quickly.

"It's quite simple, idiot. You may have possession of the Greek Underworld, but you have no power to bring any of us to help you."

"What! How? I control this realm of death."

"True, but as long as the former god who ruled this realm lives only he has the power to let us pass and Hades is not dead." Loki regarded her shocked look before throwing his head back and laughing. "You did not know? Poor, stupid Kali." He smiled evilly. "Now you have to kill a god and they're immortal. So that means you can't kill him. How quickly your dreams end." His image began to fade.

"Hold it, Odin son." Kali snarled. "I have the means to kill a god, especially a sot like Hades." She gestured and a clear bottle with a pink liquid appeared in front of her.

Panic whispered to Pain. "That, that looks like the stuff we used on Hercules."

Pain nodded. "But it looks even darker and more evil than the last one."

"And what is that?" Loki seemed to lean forward. He frowned and then drew back. "The Death of the Gods. Where did you get that?"

"From a death realm where the gods conquer and kill each other all the time. The realm where Hades got his poison to try and slay Hercules."

"The Aztecs." Loki hissed. He ran his hand under his chin and considered her. "With that you may yet win. Let me know as soon as the deed is done." The gate vanished with a pop.

"Underlings!" Kali shouted. "I have a job you should enjoy."


	14. A First Autograph

The shooting of the scene had gone well, except for Jason who had forced so many retakes that Aristophanes screaming in rage and frustration called an early break for lunch. This was a cue for the worshipping fans to descend on their favorite stars. Seph watched disgustedly as it seemed every teenage girl in town was trying to get Jason's autograph. "How can they possibly like him? He's such a sleaze." She complained to Ish.

"Their not in love with him, they're in love with his public image." Ish replied. "His agent makes him seem like a hero to them. I bet his publicist works over time for a jerk like that."

"What angers me." She said. "Is that no one ever asks me for my autograph except those two." She scowled as two young men swaggered towards her. "Beat it!" She growled. "I told you before that I'm not signing any part of your body today. I'm not that sort of woman."

One of them leered. "You're an actress and that makes you that sort of woman." The other laughed and started to undo his toga. Abruptly he gasped as smoke started pouring out from his groin region. His friend screamed in pain as his neither regions burst into flames. Howling, they both ran for the harbor.

"Run faster, guys!" Shouted Ish. "There isn't that much there to burn. Smart-mouth creeps." He snarled. "Didn't anyone ever teach them how to behave towards women?"

She found herself chuckling. It just seemed such an appropriate punishment. "Come on." She said. "Forget them and let's get some lunch." She took his hand.

As they were leaving the grounds they overheard two of the extras talking. "Did you hear that some renegade mage stole all the golden offerings from the temple of Athena? His description fits that idiot Slothy's."

"I knew he was bad news." The other said.

Seph cursed softly. "I should've turned him in."

"Don't blame yourself, you couldn't have known." Ish consoled her.

Seph sighed. "Let's go tell the Pita man so he doesn't get in trouble."

When the Pita man saw them coming he rushed up and shook Seph's hand enthusiastically. "Thank you for saving my business. How can I repay you?"

Ish leaned over. "Think how much your business would improve, if everyone knew the great actress and heroine, Seph, ate lunch at your cart. It wouldn't hurt also if lunch was free once in a while." He wiggled his eyebrows at him.

"Lunch is of course free, but besides word of mouth, how would I tell everyone?" He replied before Seph could interrupt.

Ish wiggled his eyebrows again. "I think I know how, chef."

A few minutes later the Pita man clapped his hands as Seph finished signing her name to the side of the man's cart just below the lines that said. "Excellent food and service. I always eat here."

"Thank you, thank you." He cried as loaded down with lunch they left his cart.

Ish smiled over at her as he swallowed down the last bite of pork pita. "How does it feel to have your first autograph?"

She wiped her fingers off. "Kind of good actually."

He continued. "Now everyone will know about your heroics and his business will grow. It's a win win." He exclaimed.

"Oh, don't ruin it." She said and kissed him on the cheek. She could no longer deny it. She definitely cared for him.


	15. Loki Is Just That - Loki

Loki tuned away from the blank mirror and strode down a long echoing hall lined with crossed battleaxes, swords, and spears. He entered a large stone room where a huge fire blazed in a fireplace against one wall and the other walls were covered with the mounted heads of dragons, but these heads moved and the eyes followed him. A seemingly ageless woman dressed in silks and sporting a head of blond, almost white hair looked up from a book she was reading.

She smiled and on not receiving a return smile closed the book and said. "Is something the matter, dear? Is it Kali again?"

"Yes, it's Kali." He growled. "She has the Aztec death potion and is going to kill Hades and you know what that means."

She gasped. "The end of everything without rebirth. Ragnarok with only death and blackness afterwards." She got to her feet and came over to him and looked into his eyes. What she saw there seemed to satisfy her. "And you're going to find a way to stop her, aren't you?"

"You have more faith in me, than I do in myself." He replied and reached out his hand and touched her chin. "The same faith you had when you threw away the cup you had been using to gather the snake venom dripping into my eyes, left me with a kiss, and got Baldur's sword which you used to destroy the snake and free me. You had faith then that I was not insane or evil and you have it now."

She stretched up a little and kissed him on the cheek. "I always had faith in whom you are. That's why despite my father's objections I married you and bore your sons and daughters."

He smiled wearily. "A faith that may be misplaced. With things the way they are, I can only send one warrior after I get the permission of their gods and even my half-brother Thor would be hard-put on to stop Kali."

"Oh, don't bother with that braggart." She said dismissively. "He thinks too much with his muscles. I'd send Fenris. He's the most intelligent of our offspring and can think on his feet."

Loki started to smile. "I think you're right. I can send him while appearing to prepare the frost giants, trolls and others as if we were marching to Kali's tune. That should keep the other death gods unaware of my real plans. But we need to give Fenris a weapon powerful enough to stop Kali and what weapon is that powerful?"

She considered a moment and then answered. "You don't need a weapon, dear. Send with him a small bottle of the Water of Life that we're going to use to revive mankind after Ragnarok. Thus, even if Kali succeeds in poisoning Hades, Fenris can revive him."

He leaned down and kissed her on her forehead. "You always were the brains in this group of gods. Why did you ever marry me?"

"Because you've more brains in your little toe than Thor has in his head. I'll fetch the vial while you fetch Fenris."

Loki appreciatively watched his wife's swaying hips and then turned and strode out of the room. He walked down another great hall until he reached two massive wooden doors. With a gesture he commanded them to open and strode out onto a wind swept cliff where loose snow swirled about his feet.

He looked out on the snow covered valleys below and then shouted a single word. "Fenris!" The winds seemed to die and a silent hush fell over the land. "Fenris! Your father needs you!" He shouted again.

There was a cracking sound and then the roar of avalanches as one of the hills across the valley rose and the being beneath the white covering vigorously shook the accumulated snows off to reveal a gigantic black wolf. The wolf sat and scratched his ear and then looked in Loki's direction. "What do you want this time, father?" The echoing bass sent more avalanches crashing into the valleys. "It's not time for the end game."

"It will come much sooner than either of us want and end very badly if we don't do something about it, my son. I have a task that only you can handle."

"Fine words are what you always have. Where am I going this time? To fight the Frost Giants and freeze my tail off?"

Loki smiled. "No, you're going to sunny Greece where the temperature is always above freezing and the maidens only wear transparent veils."

There was a flash of light and the wolf vanished. A moment later a young man with black hair and wearing what appeared to be a wolf skin cloak appeared in front of Loki. "You always know how to tempt me, father. I can always use a vacation."

Loki looked away at his wife as she approached and with a nod of thanks took the white vial in which a single star seemed to shine. "It's going to be more of a working vacation." He replied. "Come inside and we'll explain."


	16. Kali's Fun Assignment

"Here!" Kali thrust the bottle into Fear's hands. "You will be in charge of the Death of Gods, because I know you fear me more than anything and will do what I charge. Frenzy will go to protect you because when she is in the killing state nothing can turn her aside. And these two worthless imps will lead you to Hades since they have his scent all over them. My magics tell me he is in the environs of Athens. But if he moves, then you will track him down. Go! Do not fail me or you will find out why I am called the devourer."

The four of them bowed and scraped their ways out of her presence and then turned and fled. They did not slow down until they had passed Cerebus who was playing tear the tentacled horrors into bite-size pieces.

Panic wiped his head and pointed at the bottle while shivering. "Is, is that really the same one as we used on Hercules?"

"From what the mistress told me once, yes." Fear answered. "But it is much, much stronger. One drop of this potion will kill a god in minutes once it enters their veins."

Panic gulped. "H, H, Hercules had to drink it."

"Yes. Because no weapon could penetrate his skin and your liquid was too dilute. But place a drop of this concentrate on a god's skin and it will penetrate quite easily."

Panic looked at her in horror. "Are, are, are we actually going to do this?"

Fear replied. "What choice do we have? Kali is much too powerful for any of us to fight." She shivered. "The last time that I disagreed with her she stripped my skin off and staked me to an anthill for a month."

Pain raised his eyebrows. "You just said 'the last time.'" I take it that you don't agree with her this time?"

Fear looked at Frenzy before replying. "To never see the sun again, to never know the fun of log riding, to never know fun companions, and to only know misery for eternity. This is certainly something I'm not looking forward to."

Frenzy looked away from her. "I wish I could feel as deeply as you do. I'm afraid we must do as Kali commands."

Fear went to her sister and held her while looking in her eyes. "I will never forget or forgive Kali for what she did to you when you protested my punishment. Kali cut you into still living and feeling pieces and burned you in a fire for all the time she punished me. We have to get free of this monster."

Frenzy's eyes filled with tears and then she nodded. "We can try." She whispered. "But I'm so afraid we will fail."

Pain looked at Panic and whispered. "If we survive this and the Boss gets back in power, I'm going to kiss his sandals each day. He may have been cruel, but Kali makes him look kind and gentle."

Panic shivered as if he was going to break apart and then after looking at the sad faces of Fear and Frenzy, he whispered back. "Kali, Kali did not give us a deadline to do this, maybe if we take our time we can turn this into one of those, those 'never happen' moments."

To Pain's surprise Panic stepped forward and took Fear's hand. "Come, come on, ladies. We think Hades is off this way in Thebes."

"But Kali said he was in Athens." Fear protested.

"He was in Athens, but now he's flown to Thebes." Pain grinned and wriggled his brows at the girls. "And there is a really, really wild log ride in Thebes." He shrugged. "We also have a friend there named Phil who has really good connections with the gods. In fact he trained Zeus' son Hercules. We just might run into him and get some help."

The two ladies looked at each other and exchanged wondering looks and then slowly dawning grins. There was certainly time for a last little bit of fun. "To Thebes." They said in unison and took their male companions' hands.

Minutes after they exited the Underworld and went off down the road to Thebes, a black wolf stepped out of the brush and sat down to watch them until they vanished from sight. "Very, very interesting." He said. "I think this game has become a lot more fun." It nosed a pack into a more comfortable position on its shoulders and set quietly off after them.


	17. The Magician's Revenge

"You realize that these spells can only be used once and then they are gone." The young woman with long, black hair said as she handed the small clay pots over. Dark hands took the pots and distributed them in a carrying bag. She grinned as handfuls of gold coins fell into her eager hands. Her raven on her shoulder croaked once for each coin as it fell. "You are aware that using these spells will shorten your life by years?" She warned.

"If they kill that son of a hog Ish who made me a laughing stock, it'll all be worth it." The dark figure said as he ducked back out of the cave.

The woman gasped and then shouted "You said nothing about murder!" There was no reply. She shook her head. "Getting soft in the head that's what I am after so many centuries." She held out her hand and the raven hopped on to it and cocked his head at her. "Take a warning to Olympus, Jerome. It's all we can do now as I have no desire to try and take those spells back from a madman." She watched until he vanished into the night and then gave a shiver. "I think it is time for Medea to vend her wares elsewhere. The gods will certainly want to speak to me and I have nothing to say to them that they will find enjoyable for me or them." It was too bad that the spells that made cameras and display sets work would fade with time after she was gone, but in some ways things might be better that way and no future archeologist would believe it anyway. She threw a small clay pot on the floor of the cave and vanished in a flash of light.

The sun was just rising when the directors and cast gathered outside a steaming grotto from which burbling and popping sounds issued. "All right." Said Aristophanes. "In this scene Seph, you and your companion mage go to seek a casting on the future from the Bird Oracle of the grotto. However, the Oracle takes an exception to another mage being with you and a fight follows. We will shoot the magic effects of the fight back at the sets tomorrow. Do you both know your lines?" He said to Seph and Ish. At their nods, he made shooing motions to urge them back into the woods. "Then let's get started."

A few minutes later, they saw his hand signal for action and they started forward. As they emerged from the woods surrounding the grotto, Seph turned to Ish and said in a whisper. "Remember I go first as the expedition's leader. Your cue to speak will be when the oracle challenges you by demanding to know what you are doing here."

He nodded and then swallowed hard. "Is everyone always this nervous before the shoot? My heart feels like it's going to rip out of my chest."

"If that's all, then consider yourself lucky. For the longest time I threw up before each scene."

"Is that what you were doing back there in the woods?"

"Watch it. Remember I'm your leader." She grinned at him as he made a mock salute and then cautioned. "Get serious now because when we pass the white oak every move and sound will be recorded."

She stepped up to the majestic oak and strode out into the clearing before the steaming grotto. Turning her head slightly to give the best profile for the recorder, she proclaimed. "Finally we are here. Let us hope the oracle is receiving visitors and deigns to answer our questions." She stepped off smartly towards the grotto followed by Ish who looked worriedly around. 'Good adlib.' She thought. "Maybe it isn't an adlib, but it still works.'

She halted before the entrance to the grotto and went to one knee. "O priest of the oracle, we are pilgrims who humbly request an audience." Ish stopped a couple paces back of her and also went to one knee.

A bald priest in a garment covered with feathers stepped out of the shadows. "Who seeks the wisdom of the oracle?"

Seph replied. "Ariane of Rhodes. Leader of the expedition to recover the Golden Apples of Aphrodite stolen by Medea of Cholchis from the halls of Agamendon and accompanied by my advisor Orestes."

"And what offering do you make to win the oracle's favor?"

She said nothing but extended a gold bar about an inch thick and six inches long.

The priest swallowed and took the bar from her hand and nearly dropped it because it was heavy and Seph had handled it like a twig instead of the gilded lead bar it really was. He recovered in time to avoid the dread of all actors, the retake. "I will see if the oracle is capable of seeing you at this time."

"If he can, then there will be another offering to the temple." She replied.

He nodded and scurried into the grotto.

A moment later there was a startled squawk and a cloud of steam billowed out of the grotto. This was followed by a flash of light and a loud bang that rumbled and echoed off the hills around them.

Seph drew back in startlement as she thought. 'That wasn't in the script.' She and Ish stared in amazement as the actor playing the priest stumbled out of the grotto and fell in a smoking pile of rags at their feet. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Aristophanes standing there with his mouth open. This was definitely not planned.

A roaring gale of laughter issued from the grotto and a dark-colored, hawk-nosed man with robes covered with stars strode out of the mists with a flaming staff clutched in one hand and a small pot in the other. Before she could react he hurled the pot at her feet where it exploded with a flash of light, hurling her and Ish backwards.

She tried to get to her feet but another pot burst near her and she found herself bound to the ground, the sword hilt just beyond her fingers. If she could just reach it, then since it was the sword that Hera had be spelled for her dad so he could break the magic chains that had bound the gods, then it should destroy the magic binding her, but when she tried to reach it waves of pain roared through her body and the more she tried to move, the stronger her pain grew.

"Naughty, naughty, little girl." The dark figure taunted her. "If you try to reach your sword, the pain will grow until it destroys you. I will deal with you as soon as I take care of your friend."

"Selothatut!" She shouted.

"At your service." He bowed. "I will let you worry about what I'm going to do to you while you watch what I do to your little friend." He gestured towards the oak tree where Ish was pinned and spread like he was being crucified, red streams of blood flowed from his lacerated skull and one leg was bent at an awkward angle that a healthy limb cannot assume.

"You leave him alone, Slothy!" She shouted. "Or I'll kill you, you misbegotten son of asses."

He knelt beside her, his eyes blazing. "You never did learn when to keep your big mouth shut." He slammed the blazing staff into her side and the world vanished in a blinding shriek of pain that set every one of her nerves on fire.

Hera was just doing her hair when Zeus appeared in her doorway with an excited raven flying about his head. He shooed the bird towards her. "Hera, this appears to be your domain. This crazy bird keeps squawking about witches and spells and you know I have nothing to do with women's religious practices. Besides I have a new temple opening in some small city called Rome to attend to. I'll see you tonight, love." He vanished in a puff of white smoke.

Hera waved and then turned to listen to the bird. Her eyes widened and she gestured at the mirror, her hair and its tangles long forgotten. "It's too soon." She cried when she saw the scene outside of Athens. "If he tortures Ish too much that will break all the spells and we'll all be destroyed." She turned to the bird. "Thank your mistress Medea for her timely warning, Jerome. I will speak with her personally soon."

She didn't even notice the bird leave as she touched her forehead and projected her mind into Seph's. Immediately she was assaulted by waves of pain. "Seph!" She called. No answer came but more waves of pain. Faintly she could hear a scream echoing around her. "Seph! Seph, you must overcome this pain or you will all die. Take my hand, I will give you a moment's relief." She felt ghost like fingers grasp hers and then the pain increased so much that it staggered her in her weakened state. She gritted her teeth and sought further in Seph's mind, searching and probing and then she gasped at what she saw. Her hopes had been realized. "Grand daughter, can you hear me now?"

"Grandmother?" Seph asked in a shaky mental voice.

"Yes, it's I, Seph. I cannot stay but I can give you this moment to recover your sanity. I have seen in your heart how much you've come to care for this young man, and you can use this love to save both of you."

"Why not use your powers and save both of us?"

"I wish I could, but I've recently lost a lot of my powers and it will take ages for me to recover. Only you can do this using your love. You must take that love and the pain to fuel the strength of the gods that we gave to both you and your father. Your dad used it to save Meg when he went after her in the Underworld and you must use it to save Ish before it is too late."

"Look!" Hera waved her free hand and suddenly Seph saw what the wizard was doing to Ish.

"Now, little one, I will begin removing body parts." The wizard cooed. "But you will not die for a long, long, delightful time."

Flames leaped about Ish at the mage's touch and the smell of burnt flesh filled the air. "Bite your tongue, snake. I'm not going to beg." Blood was poring from multitudinous cuts on Ish's body and face.

"We'll see." The wizard took his red flame and began to draw bloody lines around Ish's already twisted and mangled fingers. Un-noticed by him blue flames sprang up around Ish's forehead and slowly a shadowy figure of Hades began to appear.

"You must do it now, child, or your love will be lost to you forever." Hera cried, her heart pounding as she helplessly watched the transformation of Ish to Hades, and then she let the pain flood back in.

"Ish!" Screamed Seph. "No!" She strained and lunged towards the sword but her arm wouldn't move and the pain flared up to even higher levels. But if she gave into it the man she now realized that she loved would die a long and painful death. She screamed again and suddenly everything vanished in a wall of red rage as the power of the gods flooded her. Every cell in her body seemed to vibrate with the power raging in her.

Her hand moved and the fingers grasped the sword. The magic bindings vanished but the rage grew to greater heights. How dare this monster do this to one she loved. In one motion she was on her feet, charging the wizard with her sword flung back over her shoulder both hands gripping its hilt. "Die, Slothy!" She screamed.

He turned and had a moment for horror to fill his eyes before she slammed the sword through his hastily raised shield and through his shoulder and his heart. There was a thunderclap as all the magic fled. With a slurping sound, he fell to the ground and vanished in an acrid cloud of black smoke. She slashed the sword once through the magic binding holding Ish and then jamming the sword into the ground; she caught him and held him tightly in her arms. "I love you. I love you." She kept repeating.

Slowly, the blue flamed head looked down at her in and a small look of wonder filled the yellow eyes before the figure of Hades faded to reveal the bloody Ish. His ravaged hands touched her back gently. "I love you too, but next time could you be a little quicker with the sword?" Then he passed out.

Hera leaned against her dressing table and almost passed out herself. She was so weak that this last bit of magic had been almost too much. She suddenly felt a flow of outside power reviving her slightly. She looked up to see a man dressed in wolf skins looking concerned at her. She straightened and pushed her hair into place. "You took your time getting here, Fenris."

The man smiled. "In time for the kill, I think. Why don't you fill me in while I share a little more healing power with you?"


	18. Hercules Returns To Thebes

Hercules looked back at Meg while Pegasus's mighty wings flapped about them. "I can't get over the change in you. You seem so vibrant; it's like when we were first dating."

"Thank your mother. She decided that my aches and pains had gone on long enough."

Hercules shook his head. "We've seen them so rarely in the last few years. Now she cures you and wants us to go on this trip to Thebes. Why is all this happening now?"

Meg grimaced. She couldn't tell him yet. "The gods have their own reasons. If you had stayed one they might have told you."

"I don't regret that choice, not even one day." He smiled at her.

She hugged him. "I'm glad. How soon before we reach the gorge outside of Thebes?"

"Shortly. There!" He pointed downward. "There's the river. What I don't understand is why does mother want us to return here?" He kicked Pegasus in the side and they dropped rapidly down to a rock filled valley with its natural amphitheater. They alighted easily. Hercules dismounted and then swung her down. He looked around. "It seems a strange place to revisit and it's changed some too. There seem to have been more landslides and cliff collapses."

"Well, you and the Hydra probably weakened every structure around here for miles." Meg rubbed Pegasus' soft nose as she regarded the many rock slides.

Hercules chuckled. "That was my first test and my greatest. No other monster put up a battle quite like the Hydra."

Meg touched his arm. "It was also when I realized that you weren't just another loud-mouthed braggart. That you meant exactly what you said. That was when I began to fall in love with you."

The looked at each other and their eyes seemed to bore into their souls. Hercules shook himself. "I started falling for you, a long time before that back at the river when I heard you screaming."

"Help!" A voice cried.

Hercules shook his head. "No. It was more like a shriek."

"Shh." Meg drew him around. "I think it's coming from that rock pile across the river."

They listened and at first only heard the sounds of the river. "Help me." The voice pleaded.

"It's in those rocks." Hercules said. "Could it be some careless children? That voice sounds just like a child. Or has Hades returned and this is another trick?"

Meg shook her head. "It's not him. Your mother said he's got enough troubles of his own." She could tell him no more as Hera had sworn her to silence.

"I wonder what that means?" Hercules stared at her and then shrugged and strode off through the water to the rock pile. He stood in front of it. "Where are you little one?"

"Help me, please." The small voice said.

"I'm coming." He replied and began to carefully lift the huge boulders and toss them aside. "Hold on. I'm almost there." He threw a big flat rock aside and then froze. In a small cavity surrounded by the picked over bones of his former foe a baby Hydra with a single head looked up at him. "You!" He shouted and raised his fist but the little Hydra launched itself into the air on tiny wings and easily avoided the blow.

Before he could react it landed on his shoulder and rubbed its head against his cheek. "Daddy, I love you." It purred and then gave him a big slurp with its wet, red tongue.

Hercules held the little creature at arm's length and stared with horrified fascination as it tried to lick him while Pegasus danced around. Meg smiled. "I think you just got the son you always wanted."

But back in the Underworld Kali's demons wanted nothing to do with Kali; they were all in hiding as she raged up and down the halls. "Where are they? Why can't I find Fear and Frenzy? Five days they've been gone and no reports. I can't even sense them. Where are they?" She smashed a fist into a marble column and sent it crashing to the ground.

Some of the pieces rolled to the feet of a black-robed four-armed demon with a small red beard. He tugged at his beard before replying. "I've used all my powers as the Royal Mage and my conclusions are two." He raised one hand and touched his fore finger with the other. "They are dead and the Death of the Gods destroyed." He touched his next lower finger. "Or the Olympians are using their magic to confuse them and have thusly removed them from the board." He shrugged. "In either case they're lost to us."

Kali growled. "If you weren't my only magician, I'd tromp you into the mud. You tell me nothing I don't know for myself." She sank back into the seat of Hades' throne and stared off into the distance. The magician, knowing from bitter experience to not interrupt her kept his silence. Finally she roused and her expression became fierce. "If it's the Olympians, then I'll fight magic with greater magic. I'll use blood magic." She smiled. "It's a good thing that I got another Death of the Gods from the Aztecs, isn't it?"

The Royal Mage said hesitantly. "That may work but it's also a great risk. Combine the Death of the Gods with blood magic? It's never been done before. I'll have to do some research on it. In the meantime if the two girls are dead, I can verify it with a simple scrying of our own kingdom."

"Don't take long because I'm losing my sweet disposition." She said with a smile. He shivered.


	19. Phil Joins The Party

Fear and Frenzy looked askance at Pain as he stuffed more bags leaking a black powder into the base of the hollow log. "Tell us again what this gun powder will do." Frenzy asked.

Pain grinned. "The Fates told me once that it'll burn ferociously and throws us and the log miles in the air. They even say that mortals will some day ride it to the moon and beyond. They also called us adrenaline junkies. Whatever that is."

"Won't the moon goddess object?" Fear asked.

"We're not going that high." Pain grinned at them. "And that's why we have these Da Vinci chutes they also told us about." He handed each one a bundle. "You strap it to your back and pull the string when you want to land. It's easy. Right, Panic?"

Panic looked askance at his chute. "I'm not so …"

"Oh poo!" Pain herded them on top of the log rocket. "Now get ready for the ride of a lifetime." He leaned over and readied a ball of fire in his hand.

Fear clutched Panic tightly. "Are you sure about this?"

"Anything is better than Kali." Frenzy said. "Let it rip."

"A woman after my own heart." Pain threw the fire ball. There was a hiss and a sputter and the flame went out. "Now what?" Pain tried to get to his feet but Frenzy's grip restrained him.

There was a new popping and sputtering. "I think it's just getting started." Frenzy whispered in his ear. Her voice was drowned out by an ear-splitting roar. The log leaped into the air on a pillar of fire and sped into the clouds. The trees far below looked like furry match sticks and the wind howled as it tried to rip them from the log.

"Didn't I tell you!" Shouted Pain throwing his arms in the air. "This is the ride of a lifetime." Just then the log bucked and jerked.

There was an ominous rumble. "Oh, oh." All four said and then the log exploded in a crimson fire ball.

Pain came plummeting through a cloud and pulled the string on his chute. He looked around and saw his fire-blackened companions floating around him. He shook his head. "What do you know? That Da Vinci is pretty smart."

"Next time." Said Fear. "I think you need a little less gun powder." She grinned at Panic whom she was clutching tightly. "What do you think, dear?"

"Argghh!" He screamed as the ground rushed up at them.

Phil and about six nymphs were playing in a quiet pool when they heard the explosion above them. They looked up with their mouths open as four figures drifted down out of the rolling clouds. Two of them seemed to be intertwined and were falling faster than the other two. Phil stared. "By Achilles, what's going on here?"

One of intertwined figures seemed to be shouting in joy. The other screamed helplessly. "Ohhh nooo!"

Phil frowned. "I know that voice. That's Panic."

With that announcement the nymphs turned and fled. "No, girls. Girls. Girls!" He shouted but they were gone and then the two figures struck the water in a massive splash that washed Phil helplessly up onto the shore. He spouted water out his mouth and then coughed up more when the other two splashed in.

Frenzy shook the water out of her hair. "Next time we must do it like the other two did. It looks like a lot more fun."

Pain shrugged. "Live and learn." Panic and Fear bobbed to the surface. Fear was kissing Panic on the cheek and he was giggling.

Frenzy looked at Pain and frowned. "Why don't you kiss me like your friend does?"

Pain shrugged. "I'm more the strong silent type." As she stared at him, he waved to the infuriated satyr. "Hi Pops."

"I told you never to call me Pops!" Phil shouted as the water steamed off his red-hot skin.


	20. Phil Gets Filled In

"Okay. What's going on here and who are these two?" Phil regarded the soaking wet foursome with not a little trepidation.

Pain made a bow. "Girls, May I present Phil, the trainer of the hero Hercules and the most love-sick satyr in existence." Phil started turning red and so he hurried on. "Phil, I would like you to meet Frenzy." He nodded at the girl who was still staring at him. "And this other charming lady who is kissing Panic so enthusiastically is called Fear. They are not from around here."

Phil looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "That's kind of obvious, isn't it? Especially, if they like the two of you." He regarded them for a moment longer and then grinned. "But they are beautiful." He took Fear's hand and kissed it, causing her to giggle.

"Phil, we've got a problem." Pain said.

"You've had lots of them for years." Phil replied as he made eyes at Frenzy who looked puzzled.

"No. It's a real problem and it involves the girls' mistress and her plans."

"Yeah." Panic shivered. "She intends on destroying everything.

Fear said. "If you're the one with connections to the gods that Pain mentioned. We really need your help."

Phil frowned and put his hands on his hips. "Maybe you better start at the beginning."

A long time passed while the four sat on the bank of the river and unfolded their tale to an increasingly concerned Phil. Finally when they got done, Phil got to his feet. "Oh, man. This is bad, really, really bad."

He turned to face them. "What I don't understand is if this Kali is so strong, why hasn't she hunted you down and made you do what she wants? It's been two weeks since you left her, right?"

Fear and Frenzy shrugged. "We've just been happy she hasn't." Pain and Panic nodded.

"It doesn't add up." Phil replied. "Why hasn't she just appeared in a ball of flame like you said she did before?"

"That would be my doing." A voice replied from behind them. They whirled around to see a black wolf step out of the bushes surrounding the river. The wolf sat and regarded them quietly with glowing yellow eyes.

"And you would be?" Phil asked.

"I have been sent by Loki Odin son. You may call me Fenris Loki son and my father who is no friend to Kali has sent me to thwart her evil designs." The wolf's eyes glowed even more intensely.

"Wait a minute." Said Pain. "Kali talked with Loki and he said he was on her side."

The wolf's red tongue came out as it grinned. "Loki is the prince of strategy and the use of misdirection. He used it in the service of Asgard and now he uses it in the service of your gods."

"But, but, why?" Said Pain. "He's the ruler of your underworld. Why would he help the gods?"

The wolf chuckled. "Kali has it all wrong. Loki is the Prince of Change. He brings Ragnarok not to destroy existence but to sweep away the old and bring in the new and give man a better age. He has nothing to do with the dead. The warrior spirits are Odin's concern and the dead ones are Hela's and she will never learn until too late what Loki has done.

Thus, Loki sent me with some of his powers to prevent Kali from succeeding and I have used them to hide you four from Kali. Right now I suspect she is getting desperate." He licked a paw and then he looked at Phil. "I suspect that Kali will find a new cat's paw soon enough and since you were the brains behind Hercules, Phil, I will be very interested to hear what you think we should do next."

"We should tell the gods." Phil said.

The wolf shook his head. "The gods are already involved. Basically Hera is trying to reform her old friend, Hades. Surprisingly, it looks like she has a chance of succeeding. Hercules and the reborn Hydra are also a part of it." At Phil's look of horror the wolf said. "No, the Hydra is not what it was but more as the gods originally intended it to be. It'll be on our side in the coming struggle. What we have to be concerned with is how to protect Hades and I would like to hear your ideas, Phil."

Phil scratched his head and then leaned forward. "Oh, I might have a couple. Especially after seeing some of the things these four have been up to. You just listen to Uncle Phil." As he continued to speak the wolf's grin got wider and he beat his tail on the ground.


	21. Young Love

When Aristophanes and the others got their nerve up and approached the two figures huddled closely together on the smoking ground outside the grotto near the still body of the man who had played the priest, they found a sobbing Seph holding an unconscious Ish in her arms. Aristophanes immediately sent for the studio doctor when he saw Ish's condition. They tried to separate the two but Seph would not let go and rather than force the issue they waited until the doctor with his snake-entwined staff arrived. The doctor first tried gentleness to get her to let go and when she didn't respond he resorted with an appeal to his godly sponsor.

In a flash Mercury was there. "What do you need, doc?" He took in the scene and grimaced. "This definitely does not call for flowers." He reached out with his staff and touched Seph on the forehead. She immediately fell asleep. "I think you have it under control now and I have messages to deliver." With a blaze of light he was gone leaving the crew to tend to its wounded. He definitely had to make a report to Hera who was in charge while Zeus was off visiting Rome.

Some time later Ish slowly opened his eyes. He felt waves of pain and he started to move his arm to summon his magic when he found he couldn't move it because Seph was holding his bandaged hand. He started to say something sarcastic and then found he couldn't when he saw the concern in her tear-streaked face. He could only remember one other girl who had looked at him with concern like this and suddenly he remembered her name, Hera. And with that the memory of the battle with Saturn came flooding back. But everything after that was still a blank. How was this going to affect his relationship with a woman he had come to care about? He looked at Seph and saw she was heavily bandaged. Without thinking he sent a flow of his newly tapped powers into her and healed her wounds.

"What?" She said as she felt the magic course through her and then the wounds heal and the bandages fall away. She watched with wonder as the magic flowed through his lacerated body and his wounds all healed. She clutched his hand even tighter with her left and touched his cheek with her right hand. "Are you okay?"

He nodded. "When I'm with you everything is okay, but I'm afraid it soon won't be." He took his right hand and placed it over Seph's. "I remember things now. Not all of it, just the beginning and I'm afraid how it may affect us."

She squeezed his hand under hers. "Why don't you let me be the judge of that?"

He sighed. "Do you remember the tales of a god called Saturn?" At her nod he continued. "He was not a good god, in fact he was as evil as they get. Even the Titans were scared of him and that is saying a lot because in those days there were a lot of Titans and they were extremely powerful."

Seph nodded. "Dad once fought four of them and beat them all."

"Your dad must be a very powerful man. How could he have the strength?"

Seph smiled. "You have to know his name means beloved of Hera. He was a son of Zeus and Hera, and he became and stayed mortal for love of my mother."

Ish shook his head. "They had a son?" He marveled. He shook himself and continued. "Well, even the powers of the Titans weren't enough to stop Saturn who became even more insane as time passed. He wanted someone to tell him how wonderful he was and the Titans were too scared to come near him and fled at his very approach. Finally, under their new leader, Prometheus, they became very adapt at hiding from him.

In frustration, Saturn created man to sing his praises. But man learned to flee just like the Titans and Saturn decided that he would burn everything and start over. However, Gea, the earth spirit suggested to Saturn that since he was a god why not create some semi-gods who would sympathize with him and sing his praises. Saturn liked the idea but didn't want to share the credit and killed Gea and took her life force to create the semi-gods and that was how the first Olympians came into being. For a while everything seemed to go well, but since the Olympians were made in Saturn's image they became frustrated with their miserable existence and wanted more. Thus, began the great rebellion. Led by Mars and Zeus they even dared to attack their master. This was not well thought out as Saturn just imprisoned them. He decided he would eat them and start over. Unfortunately for him he missed two of them, Hera and myself, she the most beautiful of the goddesses and I the despised clown because of my lack of cool powers like lightning bolts and my very sarcastic tongue." He paused remembering.


	22. Saturn Must Fall

"What plan do you have, Ish?" The young Hera said. "How can the two of us free the others? We only have magic and it's nothing compared to Saturn's powers. We might hide for a while but he'll eventually find us."

"Ahh. There will be more than just the two of us." He pointed towards a dark black mountain surrounded by rolling grey clouds.

She frowned. "The Titans? Won't they just step on us?"

"Maybe they will and maybe they won't. I think I can talk their leader Prometheus around by appealing to him."

"Appealing to what? His sense of honor? I'll admit he has it more than most of them, but I don't see him helping us against the power of Saturn."

Ish smiled. "I'm going to appeal to his desire to live. Come on, my dear, we have a titanic chore ahead of us." Taking her hand he cloaked them in fog and then rising into the air they sped towards the mountain.

But the journey was not simple and thanks to Hera's quick sight they managed to land and avoid several demon parties searching for them. The rest of the time they didn't dare use magic as it drew the demons and as a result it took three days for them to reach the black gates at the foot of the mountains.

They gazed up at the gates and the spike covered walls. Blue sparks leaped from each spike and a crackling filled the air. "I wonder if anyone is home?" Ish said. On the other side of the wall a blizzard roared, an earthquake shook the ground, a raging wall of water surged along the tops of the wall, a tornado roared, ice spears shattered against the walls to be melted by a raging sandstorm, and roaring and unearthly screams filled the air. "Yup, they're home."

Hera looked askance. "How will we ever get their attention?"

"Use your eyes, my dear." Ish pointed at the wall where a pull rope dangled with a sign on the wall, 'JERK ME, JERKS'. He reached up and grabbed the rope and gave a quick jerk. There was a tremendous thunderclap that knocked them to the ground and assaulted their hearing with waves of shrieking sound.

"Ish held his hands over his ears and shouted at the stunned Hera who was doing the same. "I think one pull will be enough or should I try again?" Hera laughed and then stuck out her tongue at him. "Maybe I should try pulling that too." He shouted.

"Please do." A thunderous voice said from above them. "I'd like to see how far you'd fly when she hit you." They looked up and saw a green Cyclops staring down at them. His arms were folded and rested on the wall. The flickering lightning from the spikes didn't seem to bother him at all. The other noises had stopped.

"Tell your boss, he has company." Ish said.

The Cyclops considered a green fingernail and then said. "We don't accept refuges or immigrants unless you're a Titan and you two puny squirts don't qualify."

Hera replied. "We're neither. We're demi-gods. We bring Prometheus tidings of Saturn."

"Yes. Yes. We've heard that he's planning to eat you. Why is that any concern of ours?"

"Because," Ish said. "He's going to have you as the desert tray and use your weather Titans to clean his fingers."

"It's true." Hera said. "Saturn is going to start over by melting the earth into nothingness, leaving nothing alive."

The green giant stepped back and then leaned down closer. "And what can you do about it, puny godling?"

Hera said. "Ish has a plan that will save all of us, Olympians and Titans alike."

"Really?" The Cyclops said.

"No, I'm pulling you leg." Ish snapped. "Now come on, I'm sure your boss doesn't pay you to sit around advertising vegetables with that fantastic color scheme. Take us to Prometheus, now."

The Cyclops frowned. "With an attitude like that I don't think I should."

Hera poked Ish in the side and then looked up at the Cyclops, batted her big brown eyes and said. "Please."

"All right, but this had better be good or at least worth a chuckle or two while we eat your bones." He pulled an unseen lever and the gates swung open. "Come, Prometheus awaits."


	23. Recruiting Prometheus

The road was lined with Titans. Fire elementals leaped in the air, arcing from one side to the other. Earthquake monsters roared and slammed their massive fists into the ground. Water elementals surged in a raging flood between the other monster's legs. Some of the beings were so strange that no name could be put to them. Hera looked in wonder at all the types. "Can even such as these even in all their numbers defeat Saturn?"

"They haven't in the past." Ish said. "Else, why do you think they hide behind these barriers?"

"Then what good are they going to be? Why are we even here?"

He grinned at her. "They didn't have my brains then. If all these types of beings are here, I can think of one or two ways we can make Saturn regret he ever gave us life."

"Bring the visitors to me!" Commanded a thunderous voice sending echoes off the mountainside. Two of the wind elementals dipped down and snatched them into the air and shot so fast towards the mountain that everything became a blur.

"Hey!" Shouted Ish putting his hand to his head. "Be careful, you'll put my hair out." The wind only laughed at him.

A moment later they were deposited before a roaring fire. On the other side stood the tallest Titan of all who unlike the others had a completely human shape. His hair was blond and fell in unruly locks about the side of his face. His eyes were blue and seemed to be staring right through you. He had a noble face with a strong chin and a hawk-like nose and was dressed in a white garment with arcane symbols on the borders. He regarded the two of them for a long moment.

"All right, you with the plan, how do we get rid of Saturn?" He leaned down and pointed a large finger at them. "And if I don't like it, you'll wish you'd never been born."

"Oh, come off the tough guy act, Prometheus." Said Ish as he brushed the dust off. "You make a lousy heavy, even though you have the weight to go with it."

"And why would you think that?" Prometheus growled.

Ish regarded his fingers for a moment, before flicking dust off them. "Because even in Olympus we've heard of your desire to give the humans fire. So again, I say that you make a lousy heavy."

Hera looked at Ish in shock. "He does?"

Ish nodded. "The first do-gooder." Then he looked up at Prometheus. "Well?"

Prometheus sighed and shrank down until he was only about eight feet tall. "The balance is wrong. Man cannot just be the play thing, but must be much more."

"We certainly agree the balance is wrong with Saturn in charge, and our futures will be as dust blowing in the winds if he stays in charge." Ish replied.

"On that we all agree." Prometheus replied. "But what can we do about it?"

Ish looked around at the multitude of Titans surrounding them. "That depends on the type of beings you have here. I can see almost everything here from geological forces to elementals."

Hera frowned. "I thought Titans only represented forces of nature."

Prometheus waved a hand at the surrounding mob. "We have those. The most stable ones are the tornado, the winter monster, the volcano, and the quake. The others are fleeting in their existence, constantly being reborn as elementals, emotions, and forces of the unseen world that no one yet knows about."

The earthquake Titan raised a rocky fist. "Smash the puny godlings."

"And in some ways the most stable physically and the most unstable mentally." Ish said. "Put a zipper on it, Rocky, before I turn you into gravel."

"Kill!" Roared the Titan and slammed its fist towards Ish's head.

"Stop this!" Prometheus roared as he shot up in size and grabbed the rocky fist in his much larger hands. He jerked the quake off its feet and swung it around several times before releasing it. The quake shot off into the night and there was a tremendous crash as it struck the mountainside. A moment later pieces of gravel came raining down.

"Told you so." Said Ish as held his hand up to deflect the falling pebbles.

"I apologize for his behavior." Prometheus said after he shrank back down and finished brushing off his hands. "Now how do you plan on beating Saturn?"

"You say you have elementals. Do you mean this literally? Each element is represented?"

Prometheus nodded. "Some of us can produce large quantities of the elements until we either become bored with the experience or it becomes too painful. How will this help us?"

"Yes." Said Hera. The four elements are air, earth, water and fire. How can this help us?"

"My dear, use your godlike brain and look at what the elements really are. There are more than a hundred of them." Ish replied, holding out a book written in Greek.

Hera looked at him angrily but then she opened the book and read a couple of pages before looking up with a raised eyebrow. "Printed in 1999?"

"A gift from the Fates." Ish replied. "Those three ladies are probably the most dangerous of all the gods."

Hera turned back to the book and then the pages whirred as she flipped through them, using her god sight to read the book and comprehend it in seconds. A moment later she said in a small voice. "Oh, that's amazing."

Prometheus raised a hand. "I will warn you that some of the elements even as Titans we cannot control for long. They are too unstable."

Ish nodded. "I am only interested in a few of them and if two of the alkali elementals coat themselves with axel grease they should last long enough to get inside Saturn and give him the bellyache he deserves. Now listen closely." The Titans listened and when he finished there were savage growls of satisfaction.


	24. The Attack On Saturn

Zeus looked up from the table where he was bound with chains of magic as a figure loomed out of the early morning mists. "Ish, what are you doing here? Saturn is going to kill us all at the noon meal. You have to get out of here and if she's here, take Hera with you."

"I think that Hera and I will have a surprise for Daddy Dear." Ish said as he reached out and tugged at the magic bindings.

"You don't have the power to unbind these chains." Zeus objected.

"But he does." Said Ish as Prometheus, wrapped in a cloud Titan, reached down and shattered the bindings.

"Why and how?" Zeus exclaimed as he got to his feet.

"Articulate as always." Ish shooed him aside. "Just let your duplicate take your place." A Titan who looked exactly like Zeus stepped out of the cloud, climbed on the table and calmly let Prometheus reestablish the bindings. Ish took Zeus' elbow. "Now hurler of thunderbolts, when I shout 'Now' I want you to hit Saturn with your strongest lightning bolt. You can do this? Or do I have to write it out?"

Zeus jerked his arm back. "Of course I can. I'm Zeus." He looked around. "Where's Hera?" He asked as the cloud enshrouded them.

"Helping with several of the Titans to free our brothers and sisters, but I think we've run out of time." Ish looked off to the west. "I hope she's done because it seems Saturn wants an early meal." The ground began to shake and clouds of demons blackened the sky.

Saturn's gigantic figure towered over the table with the bound gods. "It's dinner time!" He roared starting to reach down, but then he paused and sniffed. 'Aha!" He cried and his hand dove down and he grabbed for Ish. "What's this? Desert?"

His grasp fell short as Hera crashed into his legs, tripping him. He roared and grabbed her as he rolled and then came to his feet with Hera in his grasp.

"No!" Zeus cried and started forward, but Ish restrained him.

"I think that's my cue, just remember your own, Lucy." He said as he shoved past Zeus and looked up at Saturn. "Hello, Daddy Dear."

"You!" Saturn roared. "How long have you been skulking here?" Hera looked down and her eyes were filled with fear but not for herself.

"Oh, long enough to overhear lots of things." Ish replied, looking at his fingernails and ignoring the infuriated god.

"Like what?" Saturn growled.

"Oh, just all the conversations between my brothers and sisters how spineless and weak you are." Saturn turned red as Ish continued. "In fact Zeus himself said you wouldn't have the nerve to eat him as he would blast your tonsils out with thunderbolts."

Hera frowned and then smiled as she caught on and said. "Why Aphrodite over there says you're a better eunuch than a lover."

"That's right." Said the bound love goddess. I've seen better equipment on a mouse."

Saturn snarled and made a move to grab Aphrodite and then paused suspiciously to look at Ish and then Hera. "Why shouldn't I eat the two of you right now?"

Hera fluffed her hair. "Oh go ahead, but then you'll have no one to broadcast your fame to the new generations. You need me and Ish to do that. That's why we came back."

"Yeah. Tell everyone what a great big coward he is." Roared the ersatz Zeus.

"And a bad lover." Aphrodite chimed in. "I was wrong. Even a fly is better equipped."

That was the breaking point. Saturn roared, dropping Hera and lunged at the bound godlings.

Zeus helped Hera to her feet as the sounds of gobbling and swallowing threatened to overwhelm them. Ish said in an aside to her. "Good improv."

"Let's hope this works." She said as Saturn swallowed Mars and then Mercury and washed the final one down with Bacchus, the patron of wines.

He turned, rubbing his belly. "As I said before, you will be desert." He reached and then paused. His face had a puzzled look and suddenly he burped. His arms went around his stomach and he groaned just before he bent nearly double and a torrent of gas burst forth from his mouth. The sodium and lithium elementals had thrown off their protective coatings and were reacting with his body water to release clouds of flammable hydrogen.

"Now, Zeus!" Shouted Ish. "Now!"

"Eat this, father!" Shouted Zeus and hurled not one but six thunderbolts one after the other at the distressed god.

They struck and there was a huge explosion. Saturn came flying out of the cloud on a pillar of fire jetting out of his mouth. In seconds he was a dot in the night sky and then lost in the distance.

"That won't stop him." Zeus exclaimed. "He'll just come after us.

Prometheus threw off his cloak and looked over at Hera and Ish. "Now?" He asked.

They both nodded together. "Now."

Prometheus shouted to the heavens. "Convert now to the unstable elements of uranium and plutonium and gather together at critical mass!"

A moment later it was if a new sun had burst into life in the night skies. It strobed and flashed as it grew and grew until as big as the new moon and then it went out. Ish warned. "Brace yourselves." A few seconds later a large "BOOOM" assaulted their ears and a shock wave knocked them off their feet.

"Is it over?" Hera asked as Zeus helped her solicitously to her feet.

Ish saw Zeus grow almost ten feet tall and his skin turn bright gold while Hera shot up to a similar height and red radiance. The two looked at each other and smiled. Behind them Aphrodite became a hundred times more beautiful and glowed with a pink skin. Everywhere he looked the godlings had become gods filled with power. "I think it's over." He said and then watched Hera and Zeus gaze into each other's eyes. "I think it's really over." He said as his hair flashed blue and he grew in size.


	25. Unwelcome relevations

"Well." Said Steph as Ish fell silent. "What happened then?"

Ish sighed. "Then everything went wrong. "I lost the woman I loved to Zeus and Zeus began making decisions for everyone after he quickly showed them that he was the most powerful god. It was no use even demanding a recount. It was too obvious who was going to be the leader. Oh, some of his decisions weren't liked. Aphrodite swore she wouldn't be the wife of a dirty blacksmith. But Zeus didn't even listen. I thought maybe I could be the god of strategy and planning or at least intelligence. Zeus didn't want any such gods. Mercury suggested I could be the god of sarcasm, but Zeus decided he wanted me out of the way and as far from Hera as possible. Thus, my reward."

Seph frowned and then began counting on her fingers. She looked up and shock began to spread across her face. "That means you're…"

"Hades, at your service." He made a small bow. "I can remember only scattered bits and pieces of my life after that. Like the time Prometheus came to ask my help in giving fire to man. I knew Zeus was too powerful to defy without all the Titans and all but Prometheus had scattered across the world not wanting anything to do with the gods. If they were left alone, there would be no trouble. They had seen what Zeus had done to some of their more insane brethren. To my great regret I told Prometheus no deal and if he went ahead with this then he would learn why no good deed goes unpunished."

"I then saw what Zeus did to this good man for defying him, chained to a rock with a monster eating his liver for eternity and I did nothing about it."

"You're Hades?" Seph got to her feet and backed away. "You almost killed my dad and mom."

He looked at her sadly. "I don't remember any of that, but I can see from your expression that it's true. So, there's no hope for us is there?"

When she didn't answer, he sighed. "I will offer no excuses." Then a look of determination came over him and he strode towards the door. "But I can do something I should've done centuries ago."

"What? Kill Zeus?" She shouted. "You already tried that and failed." He did not reply and vanished out the flapping tent door.

She sat on the edge of the bed. How could she have been so insane? Falling in love with a murderous god like Hades had to prove how insane she was.

"It's all right, grand daughter. It's all going to be all right." She looked over in surprise. A glowing Hera was sitting beside her.

"How can it be all right? He's Hades." She snapped.

Hera shook her head. "The Hades that your mom and dad knew died that day when your dad knocked him into the river Lethe. The waters took all but his oldest memories after he had soaked in them for over twenty five years. It was like he had been given a second chance after he'd been driven insane by having to live in the underworld with only the dead and imps for company. Who wouldn't be driven insane by that, even a god?" She wrung her hands. "You must remember your grandfather can be a hard man and while he won't admit it I know he still harbors resentment that Ish and I got close and that Ish could do what he couldn't. Defeat Saturn."

"But he tried to kill my dad and caused my mother to be killed." Seph protested.

"He thought he was going to kill your dad, but he failed. Why? Because he used a potion which he got from Kali that was so diluted he had to know it was almost certain to fail. His real spirit deep inside him betrayed him at every turn. I believe that was why he didn't imprison me when he tried to take over Mount Olympus and left me free to bless your dad's sword with the magic which began to unravel his mad scheme. It was why he didn't assign an imp to guard your mother Meg to keep her safe. His agreement with Hercules was broken when she got hurt. Do you think someone who'd been planning a coup for over thirty years would forget something as elemental as that if he didn't want to fail? Child, he didn't kill your mother, a falling marble pillar did that."

Steph stared at her and then turned away. "You're asking me to accept a lot. I don't know if I can. By Achilles and Agamendon, he's Hades!"

"And he is also Ish, one of the most vulnerable of the gods with a deeper sense of caring than most." Hera said quietly. "Never forget that either."

"I don't know if I can ever forget or forgive that he's Hades." Steph did not look back as she went through the opposite flaps and left her grandmother standing there.


	26. Kali Is a Little Put Out

"Where are they?" Roared Kali. "Why is there no sign of them?"

The four-armed magician stared deeply into the swirling multicolored sphere and then shrugged. "I don't know, mistress. I've fine-tuned the magic to Fear and Frenzy. Even dead we should see some sign of them. Is it possible they returned to India after I scried for them the first time?"

Kali shook her head angrily. "I thought of that and checked myself. They did not return there." She put a taloned hand on the demon's shoulder and squeezed, hard. "Maybe I need a new sorcerer."

The demon smiled. "I exist only to serve. I know that I'm the best you have and that my subordinates will serve you even less well than I. But it is your choice."

"Arrggghh!" Kali jerked her hand off his shoulder and turned angrily as a second demon covered with medals entered the room. "Well?" She demanded.

The General went to one knee. "Mistress, we're having terrible problems with the spirits in the lower catacombs. They refuse to recognize your rule and have taken over the lower regions."

"How is that possible? They're only ghosts."

"They are led by that monster, Alexander the Great."

Kali sneered. "India beat him before. He always over extends himself. It should be simple."

The General looked around fearfully. Obviously he would rather be anywhere else than here. "This time he is partnered with his father Phillip whom Xerxes feared much more than his impetuous son. This time the phalanxes move like well oiled mechanisms and they have freed all the spirits of wizards, oracles, and priests to aid them with their magic and that devil Charon, the Boatman and the three-headed Cerebus fight with them."

Kali leaned forward and cupped his chin in her green talons and grinned evilly. "Tell me some good news or I'll add you to my skull collection."

He swallowed and lowered his head. The last demon who'd dare to stare back at her was now staring down at him as a skull on the wall. "Mistress, I'm glad to report that as you ordered we've located one of the more powerful mages who wants Hades dead as much as you do and will do anything to accomplish it."

"That is good." Kali said and let his chin slip from her grasp. "Summon him."

The General rose and turned to make a come hither motion with his crooked fingers. The two demons at the door turned to open it but were blown back into the room by an expanding ball of fire. Before they'd even stopped rolling, the angry sorcerer strode into the room. His eyes were yellow streaks of flame but his body was transparent.

Kali looked at the General. "You did not say he was dead."

"Still, he is the most powerful of the mortals in Greece." He shrugged. "You did not specify alive and that may be an advantage. How can you kill that which is already dead?"

"Are you Kali?" Snarled the spirit. "I'm told you want the one called Ish dead. I don't want him just dead. I want to torture him forever. This, I Selothatut, swear by all the demons of Set. If you aid me, I swear eternal damnation on him."

Kali patted the shivering General on a shaking shoulder. "You did good, minion. Very, very good indeed."


	27. To Free Prometheus

Seph didn't see any sign of Ish when she left the tent and she was glad of that. She had no idea how she would react to him. Maybe it would be better if he just vanished out of the wreck that was her life. She wandered about the grounds and seemed to see nothing even with all the extras and actors milling about. Finally she sat on a log overlooking the market place and held her head in her hands until the chill in the air told her evening was coming. She started to get up but then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She whirled around and saw it was one of the last persons that she wanted to see. "Jason!" She snapped. "Keep your hands to yourself!"

"I thought you could use some company." He grinned. "Especially since your latest conquest has quit the company. Now, I thought, Seph will need some of my comforting." He made smooching sounds and reached for her.

She slapped his hand away and glared at him. "What do you mean that he's left? Where did he go?"

"If you kiss me, then I'll tell you." He made a kissy face.

What had she ever seen in this egomaniac? She snarled. "Tell me, Jason or…."

""Or what?" He simpered.

The simper disappeared in shock as she grabbed the front of his shirt with both hands. "Or I'll break every bone that's important to you, starting with your face." She smiled evilly. "You'll never work again except as a pigsty cleaner."

He covered his face with trembling fingers. "All right. I'll tell you."

She let her grip relax and he stepped back and ran his hands over his body as if to check for damages. "Jason." She said warningly.

He sighed. "It was rather strange really. When Aristophanes asked where he was going, he just shrugged and said. "I have to do something that I should've done long ago. I have a Titan to free. It's all that I can do now that Seph is lost to me."

"A Titan to free? The imprisoned ones were all destroyed by my dad. Who?" She paused and then comprehension came to her. "Prometheus!" She started to turn and Jason grabbed her and tried to kiss her. She could smell the liquid fortification on his breath or he would never have been so foolish.

She tore herself loose from his grip. "I've had enough of you!" She shouted. She grabbed him by his arm and spun him so fast that leaves swirled into the air around her. She let go and he shot off with a shriek across the marketplace. He flew over the tents and then made a perfect landing in the tanner's pool.

It was all recorded by the cameraman with Aristophanes looking over his shoulder. "Perfect." The old man said. "I knew we'd get something juicy for the breakup scene."

The cameraman scrunched up his nose and fanned himself as Jason raised his mud-encrusted head. "A little too juicy, if you ask me."

Seph turned and ran back to her tent where she buckled on her sword before picking up the jade communication crystal. She pressed the buttons on the side and a moment later it lit up with Meg's face. "Mom, I'm going to need both Pegasus.." She swallowed. "and Dad. I have a friend." She paused and then continued. "A friend who is going to challenge even the power of Zeus himself."

Hercules' concerned face appeared over Meg's shoulder in the crystal. "I'm here, Seph. What do you mean?"

"He's going to try and free Prometheus!" She shouted as she ran from the tent.

Her dad swore using words she'd never heard him use before. He abruptly broke off and shouted. "Give it all you've got, Pegasus!"

Meg's face appeared in the crystal alone. "We were on Pegasus coming to talk to you and we'll be there in minutes." The crystal flashed to clear again.

Seph reached the top of the nearest hill outside of Athens and paced nervously back and forth until she saw a white speck darting through the clouds. In only seconds Pegasus landed and Seph hurried forward to help her mother down and allowed herself to be hugged.

Hercules jumped off and stood there a little uncertainly. Seph hesitated and then grabbed his hand. "I'm glad you're here, Dad."

"Did you think I wouldn't come? You'll always be my daughter." He pulled her into a quick embrace.

With rolling feelings she gave him a quick hug in return. She stepped back and looked askance at the little scalely beast on his shoulder. "What is that?"

Noticing the direction of her look, he shrugged. "It seems the hydra isn't dead after all and it's adopted me. I can't get rid of it."

He glared at it and it rubbed against his cheek. "I love you, daddy." It purred flapping its nearly transparent red wings.

He shrugged. "It's certainly different acting than the Hydra I fought before. It's even got wings this time. Meg tells me its some part of a game my mother is playing."

"Dad, we don't have time for this. My friend Ish has gone to free Prometheus."

Hercules frowned. "Is he insane? The guardian is too strong and if my father hears of it." He let the thought trail off and then shrugged. "Once a hero, always a hero. I need a sword." Seph looked down at her sword, formerly his. He shook his head. "I gave it to you. It's yours." He looked at the gathering crowd and saw an actor with an old sword. He stepped up. "May I borrow yours?" The actor swallowed and held it out. Hercules took the sword and swung it a couple of times. "It'll have to do." He said.

"Come on!" He ordered Seph. "If your friend's going to try and free Prometheus, then he's going to end up facing the guardian and my father once warned me to leave it alone. That the guardian was even getting beyond his powers to control." He turned. "Meg, this is too dangerous for you. Meg?" He looked wildly around.

"You're all wasting time we don't have. Come on!" Meg replied from the back of Pegasus. She kicked Pegasus in the sides and urged the winged horse into motion with her hands and legs.

Hercules and Seph were barely able to fling themselves aboard, with Hercules catching Seph's hand and pulling her up after him as Pegasus' wings beat a frantic drum roll across the sky. "Meg!" He shouted in frustration. She just smiled and urged Pegasus on.


	28. The Astec Death Gods Take A Hand

"I wish I had that Loki here, right now." Roared Micatin, the death god of the Aztecs. "I would give him the death of the nine cuts that he deserves. How dare he interfere in our plans by sending his wolf son to assist the forces of the goody two shoes gods?" He slammed his killing knife into a body bound on his blood-coated altar and ripped the living heart out.

The blood-covered demons surrounding him growled in sympathy and waved their obsidian glass swords as the blood splashed their faces.

His mage who was nearly naked and covered with self-inflicted cuts said. "I suggest, my chief, that we send one to counter the wolf god and cut his throat out." The demons roared in approval.

Micatin looked up and grinned. "Summon our greatest warrior. Arm him with our mightiest magic. Let him cut the heart from the breast of this traitorous animal god."

"Qwerzel, Qwerzel, Qwerzel." The demons chanted and slashed their knives against the walls.

In response a nearly naked giant pushed his way through the crowd. His skin was orange, his chest bulged with muscles and was covered with numerous cuts, his hair was yellow and his eyes flamed in the head of a jaguar. He struck his mighty chest and roared out. "Send me, my lord, send me and I will lay his hide on your throne."

"Not just his hide, but his heart, too." Snarled Micatin.

Micatin turned to the mage. "Inform Kali that help is on the way."

"I wish we could, my Lord, but between Loki's magic, Hade's still half control, and interference from one of the Olympians, we cannot communicate with her. It'll take all my power just to send Qwerzel."

"Very well, but if Qwerzel fails, I will have you on my altar next." Micatin snarled.


	29. The Hydra's Reason For Being

Ish looked down from the flying chariot at the rolling countryside below. The farmlands and well-cared for cottages had vanished as they had approached the mountain which his magic scrying had told him imprisoned Prometheus to be replaced by forests and wildly flowing streams. The mountain itself was a nearly dormant volcano which smoked and belched sulfurous fumes. "Not where Lucy said he was putting Prometheus but much more like him." Ish muttered. He flew slowly around the crater looking for any signs of the Titan. Finally a shear cliff came into view with a thirty foot tall figure bound in great chains by his wrists and ankles, his blond head slumped so that his chin rested on his chest. As he got closer Ish could see a ragged hole in the Titan's garments on the right side of his rib cage. It was crusted with black ichors which had run down his legs to pool on the ledge. Of the giant eagle assigned the job of eating the Titan's liver there was no sign. Ish looked carefully but there appeared to be no other guards.

He landed almost at the Titan's feet. He thought he'd been silent but the great head came up and the blue eyes tried to focus on him. Then the Titan spoke. "Another has come to try and free me. What is the greater pain? The hope unfulfilled that he'll succeed where all the others have failed or the despair as he is destroyed?" The eyes seemed to focus even more. "Man, what name will you give me that I can remember your valiant attempt by?"

Ish clasped his hands and interlocked his fingers sending blue sparks flying. "Ish." He replied. "You and I fought side by side one time."

"Ish?" Comprehension shone in the pain-filled eyes. I remember you now. Though your coloration was different, the blue flaming hair is the same. I should've listened to you. You were right. No good deed goes unpunished. Why are you here now, Hades."

Ish sighed. "Let's just say the ache of lost love is involved." He began to probe the magic shackles holding the bloody Titan.

"So you still mourn what might've been with Hera? We immortals are cursed with long memories."

"Not Hera." Ish replied. "Her grand daughter."

The Titan sighed. "So you've come to see if a god can finally die. Well, friend, I guarantee you will find worse than death here on this ledge. Zeus has made sure of that." A shriek suddenly echoed from the surrounding cliffs and the Titan grimaced. "The guardian comes. Prepare for your ending."

Ish whirled around as another screech, even louder than the first, rebounded from the canyon walls. Black shadows seemed to flicker across the rock faces and the beat of mighty wings could be heard. Then dropping between the walls a creature out of legends came flapping for them. It was nearly thirty feet long, covered with interlocking sheathes of scales, green as jade, and equipped with a massive head filled with dagger-like teeth which it revealed as it screeched. Its eyes were red lanterns and the claws on its legs and arms dripped scarlet while its fork-like tail smashed rocks from the cliff sides as it came. Ish immediately fired a blue bolt at the creature which knocked it back against the cliff. "It can be beaten!" He shouted.

Prometheus groaned. "Never. It absorbs magic like a sponge. Beware it comes again."

The guardian leaped from the side of the cliff and this time as the bolt struck it was splashed aside as if by an invisible shield. It opened its mouth and a jet of orange fire shot out, completely surrounding Ish. It turned into a grey fog that cut off all his air and burned into every nerve and muscle. "No!" He cried and then collapsed. The guardian with a flap of wings landed beside him and threw its head back in another screech, this one of triumph.

Prometheus looked down sadly. "And so falls another. With each meal the creature's might grows. Soon it may even challenge its own creator."

The guardian turned its head towards him and said in a hiss. "Not soon, but now. With the strength of this one added to all that I've gained from my feeding on you and these foolish heroes, I will take down Zeus himself some day." It picked up the groggy Ish and opened its mouth.

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Seph shouted from above. The creature jerked its head up just in time to receive a sword blow across its face from her blade. It roared in response and then reeled back as Hercules leaped from Pegasus' back and smashed into its face. Hercules tried to drive his blade into its eye, but the blade shattered. With a shrug he cast aside the useless handle and smashed the guardian in the eye with his fist, making the walls echo to the sounds of the blow. The creature reeled back and screamed in pain.

"Seph! What are you doing?" Shouted Meg as her daughter stood up on the back of Pegasus and gripped her sword in both hands. The little Hydra flapped excitedly about her head.

"Being a hero!" Seph shouted and launched herself from the horse's back. She flew through the air with sword point out ahead of her and struck the beast just below where its shoulder joined its body. The Hera enchanted sword penetrated deeply and the guardian shrieked in pain and dropped Ish. It grabbed with its other hand and flung Seph against the cliff wall next to Prometheus. Hercules continued to pound at its eye.

The guardian reached up its newly healed hand and plucked him off its face. It breathed orange fire which turned grey and the struggling Hercules collapsed. Seph helped Ish to his feet as she glared up at it. "You will all die now!" It shrieked. "I was made by the magic of Zeus to be unstoppable and soon I will reign supreme."

Meg put her hand to her face in horror. "Hera where are you?" There was no answer.

Ish looked up groggily at Seph. "I told you that you can't stop being a hero."

"And you make a lousy one."

"I just need practice." He replied.

"Well, I don't think it's going to allow that." She gripped her sword as the guardian drew breath for the kill.

With a caterwauling screech the little Hydra attacked. It dug its teeth deep into the guardian's neck causing blue ichors to fly and its neck pulsed as it swallowed. The guardian reached down and casually cut its head off with one of its claws. Immediately three more heads sprang out of the body and all bit as deeply as the first. The creature screamed and tried to pull the little beast off. All it did was snap more necks and create a lot more heads all of which fastened to it. The guardian dropped Hercules and the struggling monsters vanished in a cloud of dust filled with the screeching of the guardian. All watched with their mouths open as the screeches grew shriller and shriller and then cut off. There was a crash and white bones fell out of the cloud and a dragon-like skull landed at Hercules' feet.

"Well, I guess it wasn't immune to that." Ish said.

There appeared a grey shadow in the cloud with an almost impossible number of necks and then the necks began to vanish back into the body. As they watched they all vanished but one and the cloud dissipated. The Hydra was about twice the size when Hercules had last seen it with Phil in the canyon. It looked down at Hercules. "I love, you Daddy, but I need to rest." It nuzzled his face and settled to the ground where it curled its long neck about itself and fell asleep.

Everyone stared at it. Finally Meg said. "Now we know why the gods created a creature like the Hydra." Pegasus snorted and kicked the guardian's skull over the cliff ledge and then strutted happily.


	30. Phil's Plan

"Why are we here?" The wolf asked as he looked down on the bustling movie set from a hill overlooking the harbor. "Shouldn't we be in the mountains with the others?"

"You'd think that." Phil replied. "And you'd be wrong. You don't understand how villains operate. From what Loki has told you Kali has created a reborn magician with the power to destroy Hades and especially Seph who killed him before and where is he going to go to get his revenge?" He pointed out at the set. "Where he got beat before, on a movie set with the same actors, and he's guaranteed by Seph's upbringing that she'll be here fulfilling her obligations and that Hades will be returning here with Seph, so why should he waste his energies chasing them?"

The wolf frowned. "It almost seems logical."

"Trust me, Wolfman, it'll happen just like I say." He called over his shoulder. "How are the logs coming?"

Pain looked up from where he and Frenzy were hollowing out a large oak trunk with all its branches removed. "Don't sweat it, Pops. We've got it in hand."

Panic and Fear went by overhead swinging on vines and screeching happily causing Phil and the wolf to duck. They crashed into Pain and Frenzy sending them and the log crashing down the hill into the river.

"Somehow, this is not reassuring." The wolf said as he watched the four cavorting in the water.

Phil put his arm on the wolf's shoulder and grimaced. "I'm with you on that one, fang."

A little while later Panic noticed Fear standing off by herself up to her waist in the river water. She was twining the fingers of one hand through her wet hair and staring pensively back towards the path to the Underworld. She turned and looked sadly at him as he came up.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I don't know if I have the courage to do this. The last time I disobeyed the Mistress, I suffered agony for days on end. What if I fail you all now and do what she wants because I am so scared?" A tear trickled out of the corner of one eye and down her check.

Panic swallowed. He could feel his own fears rising up inside him. If she did that they would all suffer for eternity. He looked at her and saw his own fears mirrored in his eyes. He wanted to scream and run around in small circles, but seeing her look, he found the strength to suppress the urge. He went to her and put his arms around her. She buried her head on his shoulder and he stroked her hair. "That's not going to happen." He reassured her.

"Why?" She said softly.

He looked up as he remembered the past. "Because everything is different now. Once, I was just like you, scared of my own shadow and trembled and quaked at each shout from Hades. But now I'm not shaking or stuttering anymore. You want to know why? It's because of you. I actually have someone who cares for me and believes in me and I draw strength from that. And that's why I know you can do this, because I believe in and care for you and you will always have my strength to draw on when you need it."

She sobbed and clutched him so hard that his face turned pink. "Urk. Awk. A little less tighter, please." He gasped.

"I never knew what the words 'I love you' meant before. To me they were just words." She said as she stepped back and looked at him with a small smile curving her lips. "Now, in what may be the last moments of my existence, I finally understand." She took his hand. "Come! We have some weapons to fashion."

As they walked back to rejoin Frenzy and Pain in working on the logs, Phil pushed the branches back and the head of the wolf appeared beside him. "Ah, young love." Phil sighed.

The wolf looked puzzled. "And that will save us?"

"More than any bomb or spell, wolf man. It's the one thing Kali and that evil wizard lack and in the end it will destroy them."

"You have a strange universe." The wolf turned his head to sniff the pack on his back. Satisfied, he turned back to Phil. "I prefer the strength of magic."

"Yeah, I've been meaning to ask. "What is that you are carrying, slobber jaws?"

"A gift from Loki but it is to be used only in the last resort."

"And when will we know when that is?" He ducked at the sound of an explosion and pieces of log and earth rained down around them.

The wolf grinned. "It may be sooner than you think."

"And what in blazes is going on with my river?" A voice roared. They turned and saw the River Guardian centaur who had once fought Hercules standing there with his fists on his hips.

"Kid, we have something you might really like." Phil said. "It involves beating up gods." He got an answering grin in return.


	31. Kali's End Game

Kali led the ghostly wizard over to a pool of red blood. He wrinkled his nose. "Is this absolutely necessary? Just give me the powers and let me go and kill them."

"Patience." She said. "Blood magic is the most powerful magic as it contains all the powers the persons had in life. We've been gathering it at the moment of death for centuries. Thousands of mages contributed to this pool under torture which more than doubled its strength. With this power you will be invincible."

"Fine. Let's just get on with it. I have a god and that would-be heroine to slay."

Kali put her arms around him. "I like your attitude. It is a turn on after all the human weakness I've had to put up with." She then wrenched him around to face her, her eyes narrowed and her fangs came out. "Just remember, I gave you these powers and I can take them away if you cross me." Flames shot from her eyes and caressed his face causing it to blacken.

"All right. You've made your point." He gasped pushing back. She released her grip and he stumbled back to the edge of the pool. "What do we do now?" He snarled as he straightened out his robe.

"Step in the pool and allow it to cover you. When you reemerge I will hand you the second and last Death of the Gods that I got from the Aztec god of death."

He nodded and stepped into the pool which slowly swirled around him. Faintly observable ghosts spun slowly in circles around him and an eerie moaning filled the air. "I don't feel any different." He complained. Small sparks shot up from the surface of the swirling blood and ran up his legs, then his stomach and chest. The blood spun faster and the eerie sounds grew in strength. Small sparks danced in a moving line up his throat and then swept over his face. "Ah!" He exclaimed and held his arms out.

The blood began to spin faster and faster as lightning cracked from his palms. Slowly he sank down into the blood and as he did so his transparency vanished and his body solidified. "Yes!" He shouted as the swirling turned to waves and the sparks to thunderbolts. The pool formed a whirlpool and sucked him down. The blood raged as it covered him and for a moment his image could be seen deep in the pool and outlined with fire just before the fire swept in and then back out. There was a crash of thunder and a small mushroom cloud rose to the ceiling and spread among the stalactites in a foul-spelling wave.

"Yes! Yes!" He shouted as he grew to nearly fifteen feet and his head almost broke off the stalactites. He was clothed in black robes which showed red lining when they swirled as he moved. A silver crown with a single blood-red ruby was seated firmly on his head. He held a thin yellow staff topped with red flames. He looked down on Kali and his grin was evil personified. "I'm ready to begin."

Kali held out the red-filled bottle. "Touch this with your staff." He extended the flickering staff and the red liquid seemed to leap out of the bottle and vanished inside it. "When you are ready to kill Hades, aim the staff and push the small green button on the side. It will be ejected as a small red ball and will travel about one hundred feet before it starts to dissipate. The number of shots is limited, so do not waste them."

He grinned evilly. "Teach your grand mother to suck eggs, woman." He raised his hands and the staff flared even brighter. "I go to exact my revenge!" He shouted as he vanished in a flash of light.

As Kali was giving orders to the General, her magician came hurrying up behind her. "Please, madam, I hate to interrupt when you are so happy, but there is a problem."

Kali growled. "How can there be a problem? I just imbued a wizard with blood magic and sent him with the Death of the Gods. There can't be any problem."

"But that's the problem. I just finished casting the auguries and I learned something horrible. If the magician you sent gets hold of the second Death of the Gods, the interaction with the blood magic will make him the most powerful god in this universe and we will lose all control of him."

Kali stared at him in disbelief and then her face turned red with rage. With a scream that sent every demon running she blasted him into ash. She stood there puffing like a steam engine until she heard a cough from behind a boulder. "What do you want, General? Do you want to die too?"

The General stood as it was no use seeking shelter behind the boulder now. "Mistress, I'm afraid we are going to have to get involved. With our scouts scouring the surface, we should be able to locate the second vial if it still exists and keep the wizard from finding it."

Kali considered this before nodding. "Very well, General, let's take charge of our destiny. Summon my armies. Soon the universe will be ours." She strode from the room followed by the General but unseen by her a silent figure had been watching.

"This bad, very bad." The skeletal boatman said. He slid down the pile rocks and then hurried down the tunnels. "Kings Alexander and Phillip have to hear about this. He continued shaking his head. "It bad, very bad."

"Woof?" Said a voice inquiringly.

He looked up at the three-headed dog. "Yes, Cerebus. It bad."

Cerebus barked and rose on his hind legs, tugging at the newly forged chain. "Woof?" He pleaded and strained at the chain.

"Yes. Yes." Charon told him. "If you could break that chain, then you could help too, but I'm afraid she made it too strong even for you."

Cerebus considered this for a moment and then he sat down and wagged his tail. His tongue hanging out, he began to shrink so fast Charon could hardly see him move. The collar and chain struck the rocky floor with a resounding crash sending up a choking cloud of dust. Out of the dust came Cerebus who put his feet on Charon's shoulders and wetly licked his skull before turning and bounding off down the tunnel.

Charon shook his head as he followed. "Well, that works too." He said as he stepped over the massive links of the discarded chain.


	32. Prometheus Unbound

"I can't budge this chain." Snarled Hercules. "It feels like I have it and then it just slips through my fingers." He gave another futile tug on the great chain binding Prometheus' right hand. "How is your sword doing Seph?"

She grunted as she thrust the blade into the wall where the chain met the rock. Sparks flew. She shook her head in disgust. "It's not doing anything."

Prometheus slumped. "So close and yet so far."

Ish gave Pegasus a glare as the winged horse growled and snarled at him. "Back off, dog food." Meg took the offended Pegasus by the halter and held him back while Ish turned back and called up to the two of them. "It's magic and that's why you can't break it. Zeus made it."

Hercules sighed. "Well, if dad made it, then it's hopeless."

"You have too much faith in Lucy." Ish replied. "His abilities are mostly in lightning. What happens if we provide a way to remove the lightning? Here." He tossed a roll of wire to each of them. "Attach the ends of these to the chains." They did so and looked down at him. "Now, throw the rolls in the river down below and jump."

As they landed beside him, he watched the rolls bounding down the rock wall. "Right about now." He said.

"What's going to happen?" Seph asked. As if in response there was a tremendous flash from each of the chains and lightning charged down the wires into the river which began to boil. The chains glowed red and then exploded.

"Free!" Shouted Prometheus. "Free at last." He shot into the air, growing in size and then went leaping across the mountaintops doing somersaults. His shouts of happiness rang off the mountainsides.

"It's always nice to be appreciated." Said Ish.

Seph cast a weary eye up at the sun. "It's getting late. I have to get back to the set. Ish may have quit, but I still have a role to perform."

Ish conjured up the chariot in a flash of green light. "Aristophanes said he was only giving me a leave of absence and wanted me back to finish the movie." He made a bow. "Your chariot awaits, madame."

"I thought Jason said you quit?"

He shrugged. "Who're you going to believe? Me or a jealous drunk?"

Seph ignored his offered hand and got in the chariot. "This doesn't really change anything."

Ish got in the chariot. "I'll settle for having you as a friend if that's all that's available."

Hercules called out. "If Dad comes calling to find out what happened, Meg and I will explain it to him." He looked over at the cavorting Prometheus. "Besides someone had better be here to answer all Prometheus' questions after he calms down."

"Just tell Prometheus that if Lucy gets upset with him being free that I'll stand with him this time." Ish gave the invisible reins a flick and they were gone.

"And who is he?" Asked Hercules. Pegasus ran around trying to imitate Hades but not getting through. "Pegasus, I just don't understand."

Meg sighed. "Hera told me and I couldn't believe it but now that I've seen him, I'm surprised you don't recognize him."

"Hera told you? Okay who is he and what other things has she told you and not me?"

Meg swallowed. "Just remember Hera made me swear." And then she told him.

"What!" His shout caused even Prometheus to pause for a moment. Pegasus leaned his head on his hoof and snorted in disgust.


	33. How Can You Kill The Dead?

Kali faced the twenty swirling portals before her. "Why are they blank? Why can we not see into them?"

The General shrugged. "If your mage was alive he would probably say it's for the same reason we cannot communicate with your servants. What are your orders, mistress?"

Kali growled. "Clear the entrance way and send out the scouts to find the second vial."

The General barked out a command and five demons ran forward and leapt up to grab a great lever beside a bolted metal door. It only moved and with a protesting groan under their combined weight. He turned and tipped his finger to his forehead. "Using the Orpheus entrance is a good idea, my Queen, as I'd hate to ferry our army in boats through the entrance Hades used."

"So would I, General, especially since they could be attacked by that cursed Boatman then. Move the troops out."

Before he could give the command a black arrow tipped with purple fire shot through the opening and transfixed itself in the head of one of the demons who had opened the door. This was followed by several more and in a minute all five demons at the door had arrows transfixing them. They cursed and jerked the arrows out. One of them fell, coughing up blood, and died. "Who is doing this?" Kali screamed.

As if in answer, Charon stepped through the door. The Boatman leaned on his staff and grinned at her. "If you want to pass, you'll have to pay the toll and I think you'll find it too high, queen of death." As if to emphasize the point, Cerebus stepped through the door and grew to his entire height. He opened his three mouths and roared so that the stalactites swayed.

"You would need an army to even slow us down. This is futile, Boatman." Kali sneered.

Somehow the skull raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Oh we do have an army and it is led by the greatest generals of our age. How many Greek soldiers do you think have died over the centuries? They are all here and led by the man who sent your Indian satraps fleeing in terror when he was alive."

Behind him a chant could be heard, building in intensity until it shook the walls. "Alexander! Alexander! Alexander!"

"You are ghosts. You are nothing." She sneered.

The Boatman smiled. "Then come and try us and prove your boast, o'queen."

"Uh, my queen, maybe the boats would be a better idea." The General suggested.

"I, Kali, be turned aside by a bunch of ghosts? Never! Attack!" And so the war of the Underworld began.


	34. Thrill Rides

Aristophanes grabbed a boy who was rushing by on some errand. "Go and check on the operators of Scylla and Charibdis. See if they are ready."

The boy nodded and ran off into the crowds milling about the set. Sun light glinted off the shields stacked on the deck of the ship which rose and fell with each gentle swell. Jason was clinging to the railing, looking very green in the face. Just before the breakwater where the Mediterranean really began two piles of obviously fake rocks could be seen where the mechanisms for the two fake monsters waited for their cue.

Plato checked his script and sniffed disdainfully. "What are we going to do if our two actors are no shows?"

Aristophanes shrugged. "Add them in shots later I suppose." He sighed. "I should've stuck to plays. I had a great idea about birds."

Plato looked whimsical. "I have a proposal for a piece about a place destroyed by the gods. I call it Atlantis. Do you think you'd like to look at the script?"

Aristophanes shrugged. "Why not? It can't be anymore boring than that philosophical drivel Socrates is always publishing."

The boy ran up, panting in excitement. "They're here!" He shouted.

Plato sniffed. "Of course Scylla and Charibdis are here, boy. Where else would they be?"

"No, no. Not them. Seph and Ish are here." He turned and pointed as the two missing actors came pushing through the crowd.

"Sorry we're late." Seph said after they had exchanged greetings. "We were unavoidably delayed by a nuisance."

Ish looked at her. "You call fighting an unkillable monster, a nuisance? I'd hate to see what was an inconvenience."

She glared at him and then said to Aristophanes. "Have we missed the shooting?"

"No, no, not at all." He replied. "Go to wardrobe and get fitted." He took a megaphone and shouted into it. "All right, everyone. Take your places. Shooting will be in half an hour." The crowd cheered and began to move purposely to their assigned positions.

"You have a wise-guy of a mouth." Seph said to Ish as they walked to wardrobe.

"It's one of my redeeming features. And you, my dear, need to take more credit for your heroism. You can't complain that no one recognizes you for your deeds when you don't tell anyone about them."

She turned and looked angrily at him. "My dad says a hero is not a braggart."

"And no one likes a braggart because they are usually lying. I bet your dad has a guy that handles the press and makes sure they get the deeds and names right." As she stared at him, he said. "Well, doesn't he?"

Seph sighed. "Yes, he does. He had Phil the Satyr."

"Well then, you obviously need a publicist. You're just as much a hero as your dad and you need to let people know it, even if they can't believe that a woman can do all the marvelous things you do. I bet after a while all that will fade away and you'll be recognized as one of the heroines of the ages."

"It won't work. Even Phil turned me down."

"That's because he's a bigger fool than he looks." Snapped Ish. "I tell you what. I'll do it."

"You?" She starred at him. "You're Hades. Why would you do it?"

"I think, my dear, the answer to that is obvious." He looked deeply and with longing into her eyes.

She backed away. "No, this is impossible. It'll never work." She tried to turn away from him.

He caught her arm and turned her back. "My dear, you are indeed a heroine, but I think it truly is time for you to stop running away."

"No!" She struck his hand away. "You're Hades. An evil monster. I can't possibly love you."

She put her hands to her face and ran away sobbing. Ish sighed and followed her. "Well, that could've gone better, o master manipulator."


	35. Final Round

Phil hurried from log rocket to log rocket, checking the charges and the powder trails. "Give it a rest, Pops." Called Pain from the top of one of the rockets. "Everything is ready." Frenzy grinned at him, waving her four swords in the air. She was wearing a dark-green cloak

"You can't be too careful." Phil replied. "How about you guys?" He said to Panic and Fear sitting atop the second rocket.

"We're ready, I think." Panic swallowed hard. You be careful with that." He whispered to Fear.

Fear clutched the bottle with the Death of the Gods and whispered back. "I will. I will only let it go when I return it to my mistress, right between her eyes. Then and only then will we truly be free."

Phil turned to several centaurs who were standing by several hollowed out logs slanted at an angle. Huge piles of rocks were stacked by the logs and bags of powder lay about twenty feet back. "Are you guys, ready?"

The River Guardian laughed. "Har, har. They won't know what hit them." The other centaurs growled in sympathy.

Phil turned around. "Now what do you think, Fang?" He looked around with a puzzled expression. "Fang? Fang? Now where did that wolf go?"

The wolf was running hard towards a small valley. He had felt the disturbance of magic as Qwerzel entered the realm of Greece. Now he had the scent of Qwerzel and could feel the ground shake ahead of him. He snarled. It was a good day to die so that others could live. But he had no intention of being the one who died. At the harbor behind him they had just cast loose the ship and were rowing for the entrance to the harbor.

Seph and Ish stood with Jason at the prow of the ship. Jason gagged. "I hope this ends quickly."

Seph snarled. "You'd be better off if you hadn't drunk so much."

Jason managed to look affronted. "If I hadn't been drinking, I wouldn't be here."

"Oh, just what we need, a philosophical drunk." Ish retorted.

"Silence." Seph ordered. "We are almost at the cue point where the sea monsters rise to attack us." As she spoke the rowers feathered their oars and the ship glided forward. She nudged Jason. "That's your cue."

The boat rose and fell with a smack in a trough of the waves. Jason grabbed the railing and leaning over spewed the entire contents of his stomach into the waves.

"A man of few words." Ish said as he pulled him back onto the deck.

Seph gave them both a glare and then turned to the cameras. "Be alert, soldiers of Greece." She proclaimed for the recorders. "These waters are said to be inhabited by legendary monsters, but with the power imbued by the gods in my sword, we shall prevail!" The soldiers put up their oars and raising their own swords cheered her. She smiled and raised her sword higher in salute.

Aristophanes leaned forward in his director's chair. "It's time. Cue the monsters!"

A gigantic serpent leaped up from one of the pile of rocks and coiled there hissing. A creature with flailing arms rose from the other and glared menacingly at the boat.

"Perfect!" Shouted Aristophanes." At that as if on cue, a great hissing sound was heard and the serpent sprang a leak, collapsing in a loose pile on the rocks. That was followed by the tentacle waving creature which sputtered and popped and then collapsed in a tangle of arms and bouncing parts.

"Malfunction!" Shouted one of the technicians.

"No! No!" Cried Aristophanes, putting his head in his hands.

"Uh, sir?" Plato tugged Aristophanes sleeve. "Something seems to be happening."

The waters surrounding both piles of rocks began to boil and froth. Huge clouds of steam shot into the air. Yellow lights flashed deep in the boiling water and then a grey creature of solid rock shot out of the water and grew until its head topped the cliffs. It put back its arms and roared. The roar was answered back by a tentacle waving monster surging out of the sea, flames shooting from the ends of its tentacles. On its back a black robed wizard with a yellow staff topped with fire shouted out his joy. "Now, Seph! Now you and your friend will truly die!"

Extras and technicians on the beach ran screaming by Aristophanes who reached out and grabbed his cameraman by his ascot and pulled him back. "Ten thousand drachmas, boy, if you record all of this."

The cameraman swallowed as the rock monster hurled a boulder towards the streets of Athens where it exploded taking down a stone temple. He thrust the camera at Aristophanes. "Here! I quit!" He joined the fleeing crowds.

"If you want something done right." Aristophanes muttered. He put the camera to his shoulder and started filming.

The rushing wave from the rising of the gray monster sent the ship spinning wildly back to the shore where it struck the stone pier and its front disintegrated. Seph, Ish and the others were thrown into the waves as the rest of the ship settled to the bottom. Seph and Ish bobbed to the surface beside each other. Seph treaded water and began to curse. "Where is Pegasus when I need him?" Her words were nearly drowned by a second wave sweeping over them.

She barely heard Ish say. "Let's try this." He snapped his fingers.

As she struggled to stay afloat, she found herself rising higher in the water. She looked around as the water frothed and boiled and she rose until only her hips were submerged. "What?" A black horse head with a silver-white mane broke the surface in front of her. The horse whinnied and great black-feathered wings with silvery end feathers broke the surface of the waves. Her butt smacked into a very solid black back and her legs suddenly found themselves gripping the sides of the winged horse as it shot out of the water. The stallion bugled its rage and challenge at the wizard as its hoofs, each circled with a silver blaze lunged it into the air

A roar from a great cat sounded almost in her ear and Ish shot by mounted on the back of a coal-black winged lion with a silver-white mane. He brandished a sword covered in silver flames. "I don't know about you, my dear, but I've had enough of this guy to last me a lifetime. Let's send him back to the rock he crawled out from under."

She urged the horse after him. "Come on, Blacky!" The horse snorted in disgust. "Get going, you Black Devil!" She shouted. She could've sworn the horse turned its head and smiled at her before speeding into an even faster cadence. "All right. Black Devil it is." She said and gripping her sword urged him to even faster speeds.

In front of her Ish slowed and she shouted over as she grew even with him. "Why are we stopping?"

"We need a strategy. Do we take out the rock man to protect Athens or go for the wizard to distract him from creating more?"

"We protect the people." She replied. "And then we…" She broke off as the face of the rock monster suddenly exploded on one side. This was followed by a rolling boom. A moment later a part of its shoulder disappeared in a shower of rock fragments followed by another crashing boom.

Ish held up a small silver sphere and peered into it. Abruptly he began laughing. He spun the sphere even bigger and then she saw a group of centaurs feeding rocks into a wooden tube. Another wooden tube further over erupted out its end with flames. The River Guardian was barking out orders and then Phil appeared in the globe.

"We've got this pushover covered!" He shouted. "You two handle mister wizard!" He turned back to the scrambling loaders and for a moment she saw two upright sharp-pointed logs with riders at their points.

Before she could say anything, Ish made the sphere vanish. "I say we hit him high and low. You take his steed and I'll hit him with magic."

"No. He'll be expecting that so his steed will be armored against me, but not against magic. We charge as if we were going to do what you suggest and then we change at the last minute."

He considered and then smiled. "I like it. Let's take him." With a roar of black wings they dove towards the wizard.

Phil shouted over to Pain and Frenzy. "We're only slowing Rocky down. We need more power. Are you two ready?"

Pain waved a sword as he shouted back. "This thing's a flying bomb and we're ready."

The River Guardian saluted them and then lit the powder trail. The powder sputtered and smoked as it ran up to the log and then the smoke died.

Another cursed flameout!" Pain shouted as Frenzy cursed.

"It goes or else!" Shouted the River Guardian as he ran forward and rammed the burning torch into the base of the log.

"No!" Cried Phil and then he had to cover his eyes as the charge caught in a roar. The bottom of the log burst into flame and the blast wave blew the burnt and bleeding River Guardian back to land at Phil's feet. Phil looked down at him mournfully. "That was stupid, kid."

"But it was fun." The River Guardian laughed, coughing up smoke with each syllable.

Phil looked down at him with interest. "You've got spunk, kid. Maybe after this is over you and I could do a little training together. Deal?"

"Deal." The River Guardian said. He pointed up. "And there's the guy I'd like a rematch with."

Phil stared. "Herc?"

Hercules riding Pegasus' back swooped in to a quick landing. He leaped out and grabbed the Satyr. "Phil!"

"Whoa, boy. Watch the ribs." Phil said as he squirmed.

"Sorry." Hercules put him down. He pointed towards the rock monster. "Just like old times. Want me to take him?"

Phil peered intensely towards the rock monster and could make out a flaming spark diving towards it. "We'll have you on deck just in case, kid. Right now the Hades crew is at bat."

Pain gripped the log and grimaced in frustration. "He won't open his mouth. How can we get the charge inside him if he's not roaring?"

Frenzy threw her cloak off, revealing she was wearing two rocket logs which were already sputtering. "He just needs an incentive which I'll provide." She regarded him sadly. "Even if you don't love me, I care for you. Always remember me. Goodbye my love."

"No!" Cried Pain and then the rockets caught and he was knocked off the log by the backwash. His hand hit the release cord and as he floated down he saw Frenzy speeding at the things face. She impacted and then he saw her swords flashing as chunks of monster flew. The thing roared in anger as it smashed at her and then the rocket went right down its open mouth. It got the most peculiar look on its face and then its head and chest blew off in a blast of stone fragments. Pain searched desperately for some sign of Frenzy and then he saw her tumbling wildly just below him. "Come on! Open your chute!" He pleaded. Her body got smaller and smaller but no chute appeared. She vanished in the ground haze and then there was a puff of dust from her impact. For the first time in his life he knew what pain was.

Hercules held his hand to shade his eyes as he looked up at the swaying monster. "Is that going to do it?"

"I don't know kid. I hope so, because that was the biggest charge we could cram in there." Phil said from beside him.

The monster's upper body rippled and surged. Phil grimaced. "I think we're about to see a repeat of the Hydra and it may be time to emscray."

A new head appeared on the abbreviated monster and it roared its defiance and started towards them, shrugging off rock blasts from the cannons.

"Your turn, slugger." Phil said.

"Let's go, Pegasus." Hercules shouted as he leaped on Pegasus' back and they flew to meet the monster with Pegasus bugling his defiance.

Below them in the little valley Qwerzel waved his huge obsidian sword and roared out. "Where are you cowardly dog? Come, so I may drink your blood! I am Qwerzel. Let me name all the warriors I've killed. First there was Gatz, Merzil, ….."

His voice was cut off as the wolf slammed into him from behind and slung him against the rock wall. As he got to his feet and shook his head in confusion, the wolf snarled. "I've always hated bragging." Then it threw itself on him, carrying both of them into the stream where the water boiled and then turned red.

On a hill just outside the harbor the ground erupted and the General climbed out and turned to help Kali to her feet. "You were right, mistress. We could tunnel up faster than they could."

Kali shook herself. She was covered with dirt and arrows were sticking out all over her. "That Alexander is worst than a demon." She cursed. "When I have full power here I'm going to take great pleasure in torturing him for a thousand, thousand years."

A pitiful handful of demons climbed out of the hole and then sat there exhausted. "What next?" The General asked.

Kali glared towards the harbor where silver flashes of magic lit the water. "I can finally sense my two lost servants and the other Death of the Gods potion. I go to finish this. Keep the entrance secure until I'm done." She strode towards the flashes, frowning when she saw two mounted figures flying around her wizard. She grinned. It was the end game.

Seph quickly found that riding Black Devil was a lot different from riding Pegasus. For one thing Black Devil was a war horse and that was his entire reason for being. For another he seemed to read her mind, so quick was his reaction to every word, pressure of the knee or a flick of the hand on his neck. Just as they planned, she broke off her attack on the shelled octopod just as Ish swinging his silver sword dived past the wizard, avoiding a stream of red-dotted fire and coming alongside the monstrous steed where he drove his sword down the length of its shell.

There was an eruption of blue fire from inside the shell and the creature went mad with pain, thrashing and bucking. Seph paid it no attention as she swung her sword at the unseated and confused wizard. She struck almost on his neck and the sword, imbued with Hera's magic, bit deeply. The wizard screamed as blue fire erupted from his neck and then plunged into the writhing creature which grabbed him in its tentacles and tore him in two. In a moment both vanished beneath the waves.

Ish and Seph hovered on their steeds, staring down at the rolling waves. "Even for Slothy that was too easy." Ish said.

"Keep watching. This isn't over." She replied, gripping her sword tighter. As if in response the waters below formed a whirlpool which spun faster and faster. Lightning shot out of it and she urged Black Devil higher.

"When you're right, you're really right." Ish replied as he rose with her.

Seph saw a flash of white wings across the harbor and said to Ish. "Look towards the rock monster. I think Dad and Pegasus just arrived."

"Oh, good. With muscles here we can forget about rocky, but unfortunately our friend still wants to play."

The whirlpool seemed to turn inside out and a gigantic figure rose from the depths, gripping his flaming yellow staff. He said nothing as he rose to nearly thirty feet. The flaming hatred in his eyes said it all.

Behind the enraged wizard Hercules leaned over Pegasus' neck and said. "Drop me and then get back, boy." Pegasus shook his head in refusal. "Pegasus, I need you to take care of Meg. If this thing kills me, you're the only one who can get her to Hera and safety. Reluctantly Pegasus nodded. Hercules watched closely and then slapped his hand on the white neck. "See you, boy." He leapt off and screamed his defiance at the monster which roared back at him.

Hercules smashed into the thing's neck with an explosion of stone chips and small boulders. He dug his feet into the rock, and then began pounding like a pile driver. Rocks flew in all directions. A huge fist slammed into him, causing Pegasus to gasp. As the dust cleared the thing stared at its broken fist and Hercules with a savage grin on his face leapt up and hit it on the jaw with all his strength. The creature flew backwards and hit the deepest part of the harbor with a splash that sent a wave of water rushing away from it. As the rising flood hit the shallow slope to the beach it began to rise rapidly.

The wizard lifted his yellow staff, flames billowing around it. "Now!" He cried. "Now, both of you die."

Ish looked at his fingers and then raised his eyebrows. "Yeah, yeah, we've heard it all before. I think your weekly bath is coming early, slothy."

The wizard with a growl of rage stepped forward and leveled the flaming staff. Suddenly the water that had been swirling around his knees drained off in a rush to his rear. He paused and turned his head to look behind him and saw a wall of water over 75 feet high and churning with boulders rush at him. He tried to bring his staff to bear but the wave, moving at several hundred miles per hour, slammed into him before he could frame a syllable.

The harbor shook with the impact as the wave smashed into the cliff wall and then the waters rushed around it in an angry torrent into the village, bearing the wizard with it. Twice his head came gasping to the surface and the first time a massive wooden piling drove him back down and the second time it was a giant boulder being tossed about by the waves.

Ish watched the boiling waters swirling around the ruined houses. "I think that's strike two." He said.

"And you're dead, Hades." A voice shouted that seemed to ring from the heavens. Ish and Seph turned to see Kali striding across the plains outside the town at nearly the height of the rock monster before Hercules had whittled it down.

"Who in blazes is that? Seph exclaimed.

"I am the new goddess of death and I am your death." Kali shouted.

"Let's strike a deal, four arms." Ish snapped. "You leave and I'll let you live." He put his two fists together and sent out a blue rope of fire which twined it self around Kali's legs and brought her crashing to the ground. He blew smoke off the end of his finger. "There's room for only one death god here and I'm it."

Kali screamed as she struggled with the bonds and began breaking them and then slowly got to her feet. Watching from one of the hills outside the harbor, Phil turned to Panic and Fear on their rocket. "Its show time, kids." The River Guardian cried out in delight and ran over and stuck his torch right at the base of the rocket, ignoring the long trail of powder.

"What are you doing?" Phil shouted as the powder caught and the rocket blast threw the blue centaur back to where Phil was standing.

"It's fun!" Shouted the River Guardian as the rocket sped on its firey way.

Phil shook his head. "Kid, we really, really have to talk."


	36. The Magician Trumphant?

Suddenly the water-torn village beneath Ish and Seph shook and there was a blast of fire as the wizard erupted from beneath the debris. He screamed in rage and sent a wall of flames at them. "Here!" Ish cried and tossed Seph a blue shield glowing with magic. She flung up the shield just as the wall reached them and was hurled almost a hundred feet backwards with Black Devil struggling to keep them aloft.

She looked down and saw Ish diving to the attack on the black lion's back. He swung blue sword at the wizard's head and was struck by the yellow staff flinging him to the ground. The lion leaped to its feet and with a roar charged the wizard. The wizard watched it come and just as it launched itself at him, he triggered the button on the staff and discharged the Death of the Gods. A stream of red dots shot from the staff and struck the lion in the chest. It crumpled and fell to the ground where it lay gasping for breath and then expired.

The wizard stepped over the carcass and advanced on Ish who began firing bolts that the wizard easily brushed aside. "You do not know what you are facing, do you? I'm imbued with blood magic and the Death of the Gods. I only have to touch something living to kill it, like you or your lion." He threw back his head and laughed. "If I had two doses of it, I would have the power to rule forever." His laughter ended in a shout of pain as the lion leaped to its feet and hurled him to the ground.

Ish regarded the struggle for a few seconds before telling the embattled wizard. "Oh, I guess I forgot to tell you, Slothy. The lion was never alive."

Pain wondering if Frenzy was still alive cautiously approached the rim of the crater, fearing to look inside. He could see one of her arms hanging out of one side of the crater and it wasn't moving. Unseen by him her ghostly image hung over her body. He took her hand in his. It felt so cold. "Frenzy, are you okay?" There was no answer. The ghost began to drift away but stopped and turned to look at him on hearing his next words. "Please." He said. "Don't be dead. Who's going to ride the rapids with me if you aren't here? Please, don't be dead." There was still no answer. "Please." He said. "I'll admit it now. I need you." A tear trickled down the ghostly cheek and it drifted back over the body and slowly sank back into it.

He felt a slight squeeze of his hand and looked down to see a battered Frenzy regarding him with a little smile. "I need you too." She said and then she passed out. He picked her up in his arms and began walking towards the harbor.

The Fenris wolf and Qwerzel, the jaguar, circled each other, blood seeping from numerous cuts on their bodies. "You will die now!" Qwerzel screamed and grew to over fifty feet high waving an enlarged obsidian sword. He struck down at the wolf who vanished. "What?" He cried just before a huge pair of jaws snapped shut on his sword shattering it.

"Two can play at this game." Fenris told him before slamming him to the ground where they vanished in a rolling dust cloud. The shattered hilt of the broken sword could be seen slashing and the howling of the enraged wolf filled the valley

On the rocket streaking towards the rising Kali who was gathering a storm of magic to blast Ish and finish this battle, Fear said softly like she was praying. "I can do this. I know I can." She clutched the red bottle tightly to her chest. "For all you've done to Frenzy and me, monster, prepare to die." The rocket reached its greatest height and plummeted towards Kali's back.

"It's, it's, it's time." Panic grabbed her by the cloak. "Nether of us wants to be here when that thing goes off."

Fear nodded and shoved the bottle into a hollow just back of the point of the log. "Good bye, mistress." She whispered and then they both leaped into the air as the rocket continued its plunge, unseen by Kali who was concentrating her attention on the battle between wizard and god.

The wizard grabbed the lion by the throat and with a shout dissolved it. He started to step towards Ish when he heard the roar of the rocket. He looked up and then his mouth fell open. "A second Death potion!" He shouted. A yellow line leapt from his staff and intersected the tip of the rocket and a red line ran back into his staff as the rocket slammed into Kali's back. She cried out and slammed into the ground and laid there dazed. The ruined rocket smoked and sparked for a few seconds and then the sparks grew into a fountain and the rocket exploded, digging a small crater into the hill.

The wizard began to glow and an amber field surrounded him. He yawned as Ish shot bolt after bolt at him. He held up a hand as Hercules coming from a successful gravel making fight with the rock monster tried to tackle him and threw him back into Pegasus to land in a tangle of limbs. "You fools!" He shouted. "Now you face the most powerful god in the universe. You are no more than buzzing gnats to me."

He fired another bolt and knocked Seph from her steed before she could get near him. Seph got to her feet and stood near Ish with her sword in her hand. The wizard cocked his eye as he looked over his shoulder as the ground rumbled. Prometheus loomed over the hill with Meg standing on his shoulder and the slightly shrunken Hydra flapping near her shoulder. "I guess that we're all here for the grand finish. Let's level the playing field." The wizard put his hands together, entwined his fingers, and then twisted them to pop his knuckles before sending a wave of magic out to crash the city flat around them, leaving the air filled with the echoing cries of pain of its citizens and sending Prometheus tumbling, throwing Meg from his shoulder. She fell in a dust filled square, got to her feet and then looked up with a gasp as all the marble columns surrounding the square fell on top of her.

"No, Meg!" Hercules screamed. "Not again!"

"Slothy, you son of a …" Seph shouted and ran at him with her sword drawn back.

"The Death of the Gods kills humans even quicker than gods, my dear pain in the neck." He shot a red bolt at Seph but before it could strike her, Ish had jumped into its path with a blue magic shield raised. Ish's magic exploded and the red bolt smashed into his chest. He collapsed like a puppet without its strings.

"No!" Shouted Seph and she hurled Hera's sword at the wizard.

The sword cut right through the wizard's magic shield and on piercing his chest it bore him back into a tottering building which then collapsed on him in a roar of breaking stone and wood. Seph sank to the ground and took the shivering Ish's head on her lap. "Why?" She started to say when the pile of rubble erupted and the wizard stood there grinning evilly at them.

Hercules snarled and picked up a marble column. The wizard gestured and turned it to dust and sneered. "Don't everyone be in such a hurry to die. You'll all get your turn." He raised his firey staff and that was when the squalling, enraged Hydra slammed into him. He was hurled to the ground where the Hydra savagely bit into his neck and began to swallow his magic. Magic blasts struck the Hydra, but it ignored them. The strongest blasts caused new heads to form and they in turn attached themselves to his struggling body. Others wrapped themselves around his body like tentacles. He tried to reach his yellow staff but one of the Hydra's front legs stamped it into ruin in the dust.

When the dust cleared, the wizard was tightly encased in several necks of the hydra and the heads were fastened to his body, swallowing down his magic. "This won't hold me long." He growled. "I have too much power for this leach and when I get free." The heads growled and bit harder.

"Prometheus." Ish said weakly.

"Yes?" The Titan replied, looking down at them from his full height.

"I think it's time for that you swore never to do again. It's time for that great moment in sports, the Saturn play."

Prometheus looked like he wanted to object but a single glance at the struggling wizard convinced him otherwise. He sighed. "You're right." He reached into his tunic and pulled out two silvery figures. He then picked up the wizard and the Hydra and placed the two figures on the wizard where they immediately attached themselves. "Go, my children, and do what you must." He then took and hurled the entwined bodies out of sight over the Mediterranean.

Hercules turned and began running towards the pile of smashed pillars. "Meg!" He shouted.

There was movement of the pillars, a hand came up and shoved two of them aside, and then Meg stood there, disheveled but alive. He didn't think. He just grabbed her and spun her around. "You're alive. You're alive."

She let him hug her and then said quietly. "I can't explain what just happened but that's not important. There's someone else who may not be alive for much longer." He took her hand and led her back to where Seph knelt.

Seph held the shivering Ish and tears were starting from the corners of her eyes. "Why did you do it?"

Meg came over and knelt by her daughter. "People do crazy things when they're in love." Behind Meg and Hercules, Pain holding a slowly recovering Frenzy and Panic holding Fear's hand all looked at each other and nodded their heads in agreement. Phil on the back of the River Guardian hung his head as did Pegasus and the River Guardian.

Ish coughed. "Line stealer."

Seph stroked his head and the blue flame flickered and started to die. "No." She said. "You can't die. You can't. You can't leave me alone."

"Everyone dies alone." He replied weakly. "Even gods."

'No, you can't. I won't let you. I love you." She sobbed, her tears running down her cheeks.

"Not even Hera can save me now. Goodbye, my love."

The bleeding Fenris wolf shoved his way through the crowd. "I hate dramatic exits even more than I like being a deus ex machina." He said.

"Whoa, Fang." Said Phil. "You've looked better."

The wolf grinned at him. "You should see what's left of the other guy." He changed before their eyes into a young man dressed in furs. He knelt by Ish and holding a small silver flask slowly tipped it until a single glowing drop fell and hit Ish. There was a radiant burst of light. Ish gasped and his body jerked. The blue flame sprang up a new.

He coughed. "That's vile." And then he was cut off as Seph kissed him.

Kali finally got to her feet just then. Her body was smoking and a couple of flames sputtered at the ends of her long braids. Most of her chain of skulls was gone and of those that were left, the lights in their eyes went out as she felt all her extra powers drain away. "No." She turned and ran for the exit into the Underworld. She waved the General and his demons on through.

"What's happening?" The General shouted.

"We lost. Save your breath for running. We have to get back through the gate before Hades comes after us." They all ran for the gate. Behind them echoing down the tunnel they could hear Cerebus howling and they ran harder.

Back on the surface Hercules asked. "What has been going on here? I'd really like to know."

"So would I!" Thundered the voice of Zeus who had just arrived in a flash of light with Hera at his side.

Ish got to his feet with Seph's help. He leaned on her with quivers still running over his skin. "You'll get your explanation, brother, but we're still awaiting the final act, so don't be a scene stealer like Meg." He pointed off to the south where the wizard had vanished.

The wizard felt his bonds loosening even as the yellow sands of the Sahara rushed up at him. There was a crash of wings and then the Hydra let go. He struck the sands hard and by the time he got to his feet the Hydra was a fading dot against the horizon. "I'll kill them all." He snarled. "And then I'll rule from Olympus."

"No." Said a soft voice. "You won't." He swung around to see two silver figures standing there watching him. He could feel a warm radiance emanating from their bodies as if he was facing two camp fires.

"And who are you that you think you can stop me?" He shot a bolt of magic at them but it passed right through them and they just continued to watch him. He cursed and shot more.

They looked at each other. "The Hydra should be far enough away. It's time, U-235." One said.

"I agree, Pu-244." The other said. "We do this so that all may live, Titan, human and Olympian alike."

Their bodies began to contract rapidly and to spin. The wizard cursed and shot red bolts of Death of the Gods at them, but they had no effect as he was in the presence of something greater than magic. The balls shrank until they were about two inches thick, glowed, pulsed and then the chain reaction began. The wizard felt the huge surge in the radiation as a scorching heat; he tried to fly away but was too late. There was a flash of light as if a star had been born. The roar of the explosion would be heard back in Greece. The mushroom cloud ripped nature's clouds aside as it sought the heavens. Seconds later the blast wave sent the Hydra spinning. It got itself back under control and watched the fiery cloud rise and spread across the sky for a while before turning back to fly home.


	37. Aristophanes' Masterpiece

"Hades!" Zeus roared. "I demand an explanation now and no more delaying."

Hera touched his arm. "Dear, I think we'd be advised to…."

He grabbed her by the shoulders. "You're already in enough trouble. Letting Prometheus go free, freeing Hades without telling me, reviving the Hydra, and …." He broke off as a tremendous light lit up the skies off to the south. "What?" He said as he stared to the south.

Hades ignored him and looked up at Prometheus. "I'm sorry about your brothers." Prometheus wiped a tear and nodded.

"I don't understand." Seph said. "You said you slew Saturn with a power of the elementals. And now you've done it again. What is this power?"

Ish sighed. "The power of the atom."

Zeus looked completely taken back. "The power of the atom? You, you did it again?" He whirled on Hera. "Now do you understand why I imprisoned Prometheus? He gave fire to men and started them down the road that leads to that!" He gestured angrily to the southern skies where red and black clouds churned and mixed together.

"Dear, they were always going to go down that road when it was the proper time. Our job is to teach them to handle it wisely." She put her hands on her hips. "Yes, I opposed you on what you did to Prometheus. The secret was out and it wasn't like he was going to teach them that!" She gestured to the angry skies.

"I also opposed you on the so-called gift you gave Ish. How would you like to spend the rest of your immortal life with only the dead and imps to talk to? No wonder he went insane and tried to kill you."

Zeus looked sheepish. "I, I… I couldn't stand the thought of him being there, always reminding me that he had defeated Saturn and not me. Even if men had the legends wrong, I'd still know." He drew himself up. "But by my lightning bolts, I'm still the king of the gods. What I say goes!"

Hera responded with building rage. "My dear king, there is a lot more that finally sent me behind your back. The greatest wrong was when you found our son after he'd been kidnapped and did not tell me!" She grabbed Zeus by his tunic and pulled him close. "You played a game with him at being a hero and you we're always lurking behind the scenes to make sure he succeeded. You coerced Phil into helping him. And when he fought the Hydra, you were there in the clouds urging him on with your lightning so he made the right choices. Then you had the nerve to lie to him when you said you could not make him immortal and then easily took back the power when it suited you. You nearly got our son killed, and you did not think I'd notice? When you excluded me and did not listen to me, I turned to the Fates and from their foretelling of the future we laid our plans to right a lot of wrongs."

"Enough! No one talks to me like that!" Lightning exploded from Zeus throwing Hera back. She hit the ground hard and lay there gasping as Zeus advanced on her.

"Father, that's enough!" Hercules said. "Can't you see she's hurt?" He knelt by Hera. "Mother, are you okay? I've never seen you so weak before." Zeus stopped and stood there with his arms crossed, anger glinting in his eyes; anger that faded when she said.

"One becomes weakened, dear, when they give someone else part of their immortality."

Zeus' mouth fell open. "You did what? The only way you could do that was to lose your powers and become mostly mortal." He knelt by her and took her hand. "Why would you do that, my love, and to whom? Hercules is still mortal."

Hera smiled at him. "I had no intention of letting our daughter-in-law and our friend, Meg, die from cancer or any other disease; so on that day she was splitting up blood and about to enter the Underworld again, I cured her and made her a goddess." She waved her hand and the enchantment fell from Meg so that her whole body glowed. Hera smiled at the astonished Meg. "Consider it a belated wedding gift, my dear, or should I say the new Gea?"

Zeus and Hercules helped Hera to her feet and Meg came over and took her hand. "Mother, you shouldn't have. I was content to die with my husband."

"He wasn't ever going to die, my child. Isn't that right?" She asked Zeus. "Or were you just going to let both of them die?"

Zeus grimaced and looked very uncomfortable. "I was going to take care of that later, but being a god I became too entangled in my own plans. It just slipped my mind." He sighed and waved his hand. "Hercules, my son, your godhood is restored."

Meg and Hercules both glowing stood there staring at each other. Meg smiled. "Together." She said.

Hercules smiled back. "Forever."

Phil walked over and put his hands on their hands. "I always told you, you'd make the big time, kids." They knelt and hugged him.

Zeus looked at Hera, shook his head ruefully, waved his hand and her godhood sprang back to life. "Thank you, dear." She said. "But I think you've one more godhood to grant. She nodded towards Seph who had her arm around Ish. "Or would you like to deal with an insane and bereaved god of the dead fifty years from now?"

Zeus nodded. "She's my grandchild too." He waved his hand. "Persephone be you a goddess, the goddess of spring."

Seph stared down at her glowing body. "Persephone. I've always disliked that name."

Ish turned her head to face him. "I kind of like it, but you'll always be Seph to me." They embraced and kissed.

A tug at his robe broke off the kiss and they looked down to see Pain holding Frenzy's hand. "Boss, is it really you?" Fear and Panic stepped up to where he could see them, both holding hands.

"Yes and no." Said Ish. "I dimly remember you two imps, but the ladies?"

Panic said. "They, they are asking for asylum from Kali and we'd really, really like them to stay." He blushed as Fear kissed him with all four arms wrapped around him.

Ish looked at Seph who nodded. He smiled at them. "Of course. Besides this way I can get twice as much work out of you. Ow!" He said as Seph hit him in his arm. He grinned sheepishly and then smiled at them. "You ladies are welcome to stay as long as you want. This place has to be better than whatever Kali was offering you." Four heads nodded vigorously.

"Kali? Where is she?" Zeus roared. "I'll make her regret the day she ever crawled out from under her rock." Clouds gathered and lightning flashed, followed by peals of thunder.

She's already fled back home." Fenris said back in his wolf form. "Cerebus was hanging on the seat of her pants as she went through the gate. But don't worry, Shiva will take her back. It seems she forgot that he is also the creator of worlds as well as their destroyer. It should be an interesting time in India over the next centuries. And now it is time for me to take my leave."

"I'll miss you, Fang." Phil said. "We owe you big time."

"Be careful, I may call you on that someday in the future." The wolf grinned and started to turn away, his form fading.

He halted and became solid again when Phil continued. "I mean it, wolf man, and if you can hang around for a while, I think we can give you that vacation you're always griping about not getting. There's someone you just have to meet."

The wolf smiled which for a wolf is very ambiguous. "I guess the future is now." He said. "I'm certainly in no rush to get back to a place where minus ten is a balmy summer day. Whom do you want me to meet?"

Phil looked over at Zeus and Hera. "I think we'll keep that a secret for a while. It may take time for Hera to convince her this is for real, but you and she just have to get together." He grinned at Hera.

Hera paused and then after she had plucked the idea out of Phil's head, she nodded. "They'll be perfect. After all she's been so lonely for too long. But I think Phil can keep you entertained until we make the arrangements. She looked at Phil and frowned. "And you, Phil, have an apology to make to my granddaughter..

"You would remember that, wouldn't you?" Phil sighed and looked over at Seph. "Kid, about me refusing to train you." He scuffed his feet. "I was an old fool stuck in his ways and I was wrong. Can you forgive me?"

She came over and leaned down to kiss his brow. "I think I can. Ask me again in a hundred years."

There was a roar of sound and a breeze stirred the trees. "Right on time." Said Ish miming to look at a wristwatch as the blast wave rolled over them.

While all the gods and imps set about repairing the damage, Aristophanes fell back behind the dune with the camera still on his shoulder. "Masterpiece." He whispered.


	38. What are the Costs Of Being A Hero?

In the depths of the Underworld Seph wearing a white robe put down a scroll she'd been reading and got to her feet. She frowned. Was that teeth she heard gnashing? She entered the throne room and saw Ish sitting on the royal chair. His teeth were gnashing together and his looks were more like the old Hades. She hurried up and put her arms around him. "Darling, it's time I think for an early spring."

He glared at her and then shook himself, becoming Ish again. He got to his feet and yelled. "Hey, guys, we're going on vacation."

"All right!" Shouted Pain as Panic and the two girls scurried around packing their bags. "I know just where to start."

As Ish and Seph stood there watching them, the Boatman came up and said. "Sir, who'll be in charge while you're gone?"

Seph whispered in Ish's ear and he grinned. He turned and called out. "Philip and Alexander of Macedon, come here. I have a job for you."

"Oh, no." Said the Boatman as two ghostly Greek warriors in armor entered the room.

"What do you want with us, Lord of the Dead?" Philip asked with a small bow which his son repeated.

"I hope it's something more than more garrison duty." His son said. "That's a waste of our talents. I want to conquer worlds."

Ish smiled and for a moment his teeth were Hade's shark teeth. "Right now Kali is in a weakened state and cannot hold the gate against you for long and we owe her big time." Both ghosts grinned. Ish continued. "I know you reached India in your conquests, Alexander. How would you like to conquer its version of our Underworld?"

Alexander crashed his fist into his chest. "Say no more, my liege. We will bring you her head."

Ish made a shooing motion with his fingers. "Yuck. No, taking over parts of her realm and letting her demons know that there is more to the afterlife than pain will give her more trouble than she can deal with. Besides, don't overextend yourselves. We still have the Aztec death god, Micatin, to pay back. Now, go and have fun."

He turned back to the Boatman. "Charon, you looked white there for a moment, at least more than usual." He chuckled. "You'll be in charge, of course.

As the Boatman wiped nonexistent sweat from his brow, Mercury flashed into view. "I have a message for the goddess of spring, Persephone."

"Don't expect a request for flowers after calling me Persephone." Seph growled.

"The message is from Zeus and Hera. There's been a major earthquake in Sparta and you need to go and be a hero as Hercules is all tied up dealing with an eruption from Vesuvius." He held out his hand for a gratuity.

Seph ignored him and putting two fingers in her mouth whistled. In an instant Black Devil was flapping his wings before her. Now totally clad in her fighting gear she sprang onto his back. "I'll catch up with you." She called to Ish but he was no longer below her.

The black lion flapped up beside her and Ish with a pair of sunglasses on said. "You'll need your publicist of course."

Pain and Frenzy appeared in back of Seph holding on tight to her while Panic and Fear were mounted behind Ish. At Seph's raised brow as she looked over her shoulder, Pain shrugged and said. "The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can relax. Besides it'd be something different, keeping people out of the Underworld."

"Let's not get sappy." Ish said with a grin.

She smiled at him and then pressed her legs into the horse's sides. With a roar of wings they were gone.

Mercury sniffed. "Where's my tip?" He said plentifully.

The Boatman grinned. "I'm following the Fate's advice and investing in indoor plumbing companies. Will that do?"

"Hmmph." Mercury threw up his nose and was gone in a streak of light.


	39. Looking At The Moon In A Whole New Light

Seph sat on a rock beside the river and watched the imps prepare the logs for the run to the waterfall. She sighed and turned away. She started as she felt Ish's hand slide into hers and turned to look into his sympathetic eyes. "It was pretty bad, wasn't it?" He said.

"Worse than I ever imagined. I thought being a hero meant saving people, not pulling their mangled bodies from ruins. It didn't mean having to tell a distraught mother and father you were too late to save their child." Tears started from her eyes.

He reached up and wiped some of the tears from her cheeks. "It takes uncommon courage to be a hero and dealing with sadness and death is all part of the job. You are not going to be able to save everyone. What you have to remember is all the ones you helped and don't discount giving bereaved parents closure as not being help."

He looked out over the river remembering. "When I was first given rule of Hades I tried to go and give people like that closure, but they didn't want to hear it. They started running as soon as I appeared, screaming that the harbinger of death was coming. So, after a while I just gave up and blanked out their grief. I think that was the beginning of my slide into madness. Your way, my dear, is much better. People can see you're trying to help and they respect that." He gently kissed the top of her forehead. "And never forget I'm here to help you bear the pain."

She threw her arms around him and buried her head against his neck. "I love you." She said softly. He gently hugged her and for a moment she squeezed him harder.

He looked over at the imps. "You guys go on ahead. I think we need some time alone."

"Hee, Hee, Hee." Pain said, wiggling his eyebrows up and down and grinning. Then he said "Ouch." As Frenzy cuffed him alongside the head.

Once again the little flying horses and the baby centaurs were playing in the pool at the base of the waterfall. Phil was out in the meadow training the River Guardian over an obstacle course before an audience of appreciative lady centaurs and nymphs and a slightly bored wolf god just as the sun was setting when they all heard a joyful shouting.

As one the little Pegasus and baby centaurs turned and fled. Phil shouted. "They're here! Trainings suspended for the day, kid." He ran to the pool along with a nymph and dove in as Panic and Fear came flying on a log over the top of the falls. They were followed by Pain and Frenzy as their log shot out with them screaming their joy to the world.

When the water settled, Phil asked Pain. "Where's your boss?"

Pain shrugged. "They had some unfinished business."

They were watched by a forlorn River Guardian. "When am I going to get to complete my training?" He complained.

"I think that can wait." A pretty green centaur said and with a toss of her blond, shoulder-length hair motioned for him to join her.

"Heh, heh." The River Guardian chortled, training forgotten for now.

The sun was completely down and the moon was rising when they heard a great horn blowing above the falls. Skyrockets burst into life over head. "They're coming!" Shouted Panic.

Ish guided the bouncing log with his knees which worked quite well as it had legs and was running along the river bottom. The roar of the waterfall was growing with each second. He turned his head back to look at Seph gorgeous in her silver bikini. "Ready to make an entrance, my dear?"

"Just let it rip!" She shouted.

The log shot out from the falls with a roar as the charge of powder at its base ignited. It dove towards the pool and then roared up into the sky where it circled, smoke writing a heart across the setting sun before it plunged into pool with an earth shaking impact that sprayed water everywhere.

Ish bobbed to the surface with Seph and smiled at her. "There's a falls in Africa that makes this look like a leaky faucet. We've got to give that a try." She shut him up with a kiss.

Fenris sat on the bank watching Phil. "All right." He said. "The nymphs and naiads have been entertaining but I really want to meet this person you've been hinting at." He yawned, showing a lot of sharp, white teeth.

Phil climbed out of the water and shook until water sprayed off the tip of his tail. "And you've been the very model of patience, my friend, and patience is about to get its reward. She's about to arrive."

Fenris came to his feet and sniffed. "Where? I get no scent."

Phil put his hand on the wolf's shoulder and pointed up at the full moon. "She's there, wolf man. Just give her a howl."

"You're kidding me?"

Phil shrugged. "Wolves always howl at the moon and there's a very good reason for that. Go ahead and do it."

Fenris snarled. "This is stupid, but all right." He sank back on his hips, threw back his head, and let the valley ring with his cry of longing. Everyone stopped and stared at him and then at the moon.

As the echoes died away, He shook himself. "Nothing." He snarled, but then his head whipped around as an answering howl split the night, emanating not from the ground but from the full moon, high over head.

The moon glowed with a silvery halo and then a long winding spiral stairway descended in graceful loops to touch the ground at his feet. Bounding down the staircase came a silver wolf until about twenty feet over their heads she shimmered into a gorgeous woman with silver flowing hair, robes covered with moon phases, and a face that could've indeed launched a thousand ships. She delicately made her way down and the robes that swirled around her were nearly transparent.

Ish's jaw dropped and he only recovered when Seph elbowed him hard. He grinned sheepishly at her and kissed her hand before covering it with his own.

As the goddess touched the ground Phil came forward and took her hand. He led her over to the stunned wolf. "Selene, this tongue-tied godling is Fenris Loki Son, Fenris, I want you to meet Selene the goddess of the moon and the midnight hunt."

Fenris' image swirled to be replaced with his human avatar. Fenris bowed and took her hand. "My Lady, I've called to you so often and you never came to my sorrow and now that you are here I have no words that can describe your great beauty."

She smiled, showing wolf fangs. "You're off to a good start." She replied. She turned to Phil. "Tell Hera I owe her one." She shimmered and turned into the silver wolf. She smiled at Fenris. "What are you waiting for? The hunt calls." She turned and ran up the hill and into the trees and within seconds the other wolf was running with her.

Ish said to Seph. "I'm never going to look at the moon in the same way again."

"I bet I can make you think of something else." She said with a grin and kissed him.


End file.
